


The Orc and The Elf

by CapnSmollet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Elf Culture & Customs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Orc Culture, Orcs, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnSmollet/pseuds/CapnSmollet
Summary: When Bala flees her home after a terrible attack she never thought she'd find help among the elusive Orc Clans hidden deep in the mountains





	1. Prologue - Bala

**The** slavers came at night. Silent and swift they poured through the rusted gates of our our small convent with torches and blades. By the time we realised it was too late. The watchmen slaughtered at their posts while Sisters and children where dragged out their beds and loaded kicking and screaming into carts.  
Mother Calista burst into my room the orange glow of the fire lighting her petrified face.

“Bala get up! Now!’ She whispered harshly ushering me out of bed and to a back window that faced the dark woods  
“What's going on?’ I cried, fear making my voice shake as she boosted me up onto the windowsill. Mother Calista didn't reply but the horrified broken expression on her always calm face nearly made my knees buckle. With one last hard shove she forced me off the sill and into woods on stumbling bare feet.  
“Mother…” turning to look at her tears in my eyes she shushed me putting a finger to her lips. Fighting hard to keep my sobs quiet I reached back trying to help her through the small window but she waved me off. Clutching my hand her eyes bored into mine with intense urgency  
“Take the horse and head east out of the valley. There's a mining town not far from here who can send for help. Now run!”  
“What about you?” My voice cracked, childlike and small as I gripped her hand harder  
“I'll be fine’ she pulled me in quickly planting a kiss on my forehead  
“Please Bala” she begged “Go!”  
Staring at her one last time I tried to memorise her soft round face and age old eyes that stared at me with a fierce love. A dreadful sense of finality rose in my gut. _Please_ I prayed _please let me see her again_

Wrenching myself around I tumbled through the woods my bare feet slipping on the snow that had fallen earlier in the night, the cold biting at my toes. Through the heavy gloom of the night I could just make out the small stable where Merry, a white stocky mare whinnied and fussed at the smoke pouring from the burning buildings.

Merry snuffed at me agitated and stamping her hooves as I patted her nose. Trying to stay calm I murmured gently to her, running my fingers through her mane while her ears flicked listening to the commotion outside  
The noises from the convent only grew worse. The small fires now blazed high as the bright flames engulfed the wooden spires atop the main building. Slavers whooped and howled, high on bloodlust. Smoke and cries of fear drifted through the trees. Small animals scurried from their burrows and nests to escape the flames and billowing smoke.  
Leaping into Merry’s back I urged her into a trot when a familiar voice whimpered behind me. Whipping around I spotted a small figure stumbling out from one of the many boarding houses, clothes torn and bloody as they tottered toward me. I called out as loud as I dared, waving my hands. Merry was a large mare and with only my slight frame she would have no trouble carrying a second runaway.

“Hurry” I called anxiously.

As they lurched closer I recognised Layla, one of the youngest Sisters at the convent and who I'd grown up with. She was bruised and bloody her curly brown hair plastered to her head with blood, her skin ashen and covered in soot and burns. Her large eyes met mine terrified and bright with pain then flooding with recognition and relief at finding me. Smiling tightly I leaned down to grab her dainty wrist and haul her up. Our hands clasped when I felt a jolt travel through Layla’s tiny body, a wet gasp escaping her cracked lips. Eyes still burning into mine she looked confused as she coughed blood, splattering her chin and our hands. Expression going slack Layla fell from my grip and crumpled to the ground with a wet groan, an arrow imbedded in her skinny torso.  
Gasping her name I scrambled off Merry’s back but the rattling thud of heavy armoured boots made me freeze as a small group of broad shouldered human men jogged around the buildings into full view. I stared at them still as stone, gripping Merry’s mane watching the light of the fires reflect on their shiny plate armour and vicious hooks and spears. A shout went up as the archers raised their crossbows readying for a second volley   
Wielding around I urged Merry into a gallop, thundering through the trees as the distinct whistle of arrows rained down on either side. The wind whipped at my face and tore at my thin sleeping gown drawing out any warmth. The moon was full and bright and the path clear. Any hope that gave was eaten up by the sounds of hounds howling as they found the scent.

Squeezing my knees into her sides I begged Merry to pick up the pace. Branches tore at my skin and hair leaving lines of red on my cheeks and neck. Listening hard behind me I could hear the hounds gaining and the faint noise of a dozen set of hooves pounding through the snow in pursuit.

Looking up through the bare trees at the mountains that encircled high above trapping us in the valley I squinted. In the distance I could just make out a narrow pass through the steep mountainsides leading out of the valley and onto the plains beyond.   
The hounds seemed closer than ever braying and snarling corralling us away from the pass and toward the mountainside. Gritting my teeth I breathed trying to fight the panic. All I had to do was reach one of the mountain paths. That's it. Losing them would be easy after that, the narrow treacherous pathways and dense forest would make the scent too hard to follow. Or at least I hoped. 

The ground rose up around us as we hammered through the snow. Trees growing thinner as our altitude rose, Merry snorting in fear as the hounds grew louder. Snowfall had been heavy this winter and now Merry laboured through the drifts slowing us down. Ahead a narrow rabbit trail snaked up the steep slope disappearing among the sharp cliffs, no doubt used by the local huntsman and with any luck might lead out of the valley  
‘Come on Merry. Not far girl’ I whispered in her ear petting her neck. Focusing I scanned the mountainside intently searching for anything I could use to get away wracking my brain for any ideas. High above I spotted what I was looking for, a vast and deep snow drift clung precariously to the rocks above the path. All it needed was a slight nudge to send the whole thing tumbling down the mountain in a devastating avalanche  
Reaching a tight switchback in the road well out the way I pulled Merry to a stop and flung my hands to the sky. Concentrating I grasped for the beat of arcane energy that flowed as naturally as blood through my veins and raising my voice in a prayer I begged the goddess for help. Hoping against all hope that someone up there was listening I commanded the air with my fingertips imagining great invisible claws raking the snow over the precipice. Below shouts went up as the slavers spotted me and encouraged their dogs and horses on, quarry in sight.

With a scream I yanked my hands back releasing my power as the air crackled with charged energy like a miniature lightening storm. There was a beat of silence then a heavy creaking rumble of shifting snow boomed across the valley making my heart leap in triumph. Spinning on Merry’s back I watched with glee as the snow tumbled like a waking giant pouring down the slope with a thunderous roar. Men and horses screamed as a dense wave of white engulfed them, dogs and all. I scanned the slope, all signs of the slavers buried under a thick cover of suffocating ice, rock and snow and I smiled grimly in the deafening silence. I sagged against Merry's neck feeling the immense drain on my energies from shifting so much weight. Exhausted I turned gripping Merry’s mane urging her on convinced I’d at least given myself time to escape.  
A gasp was punched out my chest as something impacted my leg nearly throwing me over Merry’s shoulder with the force of it. Looking down dazed I saw the shining, dripping red head of a hooked arrow protruding from my thigh. It jerked back yanking me off Merry with a shriek, tearing skin and muscle as it wrenched me through the air.  
I scrabbled in the snow and dirt for purchase the impact knocking my breathe away. I could feel the shaft of the arrow twisting and pulling the muscle away from bone as it was jerked again dragging me back down the slope further. Guttural animal noises tore up my throat, the pain nearly making me blackout. Grabbing the arrow on reflex as it towed me back I felt the thin chain that attached the nock of the shaft like a fishing line.

I'd heard stories about these slaver arrows. The iron bolts that linked to a long thin chain that would be shot into an arm or leg to hobble the victim to be reeled in like a fish on a hook.

Fighting the urge to just curl into a ball and weep I gripped the chain in both fists and wrenched back. Tears streamed down my face as blood dripped down my leg hot and sticky. Fear and blood made my hands weak and slippery so when the chain was jolted back I could do nothing as it whipped out my hands, dragging me over the snow leaving a stark bloody smear.

A maniacal wheezy chuckle had me looking about with a groan. A slaver, crossbow at his feet bloody faced and gleeful glared at me. In his gloved hands he wrapped the chain around a palm then whipped it in the air sending an arc down the line to the arrow buried in my leg. A scream exploded from me as my body convulsed my vision going white. Laying still I panted, sweat pouring down my neck and shaking uncontrollably. _I’m going to die _I thought with absolute certainty. After what I'd done there's no way they'd keep me alive. Collapsing back I stared at the stars as they shone high above cold and oh so distant, collecting into vast unending galaxies and clusters. The puddle of blood under me grew as numbness overtook my limbs, my vision dimming. I didn’t want to die. Not like this.  
I felt more than heard the slaver kneel over me. He brushed the hair from my face roughly smearing more blood across my numb cheek. He looked young for a human with pale greasy hair and foul yellow teeth that showed as he leered at me. Panting I tried to wiggle away, trying to twist out of reach as best I could. The young human tutted and pulled at my hair holding me in place with hateful ease. The look he gave made a new type of fear curl in my chest. Flinging my arms up I shoved weakly at his chest fingernails skittering over armour. He chuckled at my efforts  
“You elves are so fucking pathetic” he squeezed his fist a little harder pulling the clump of my hair at the roots making me wince “good thing you fuckers are worth such good coin”

I tried to snarl at him clawing at his wrist but he ignored it instead grabbing the neck of my shirt to pull me up. The worn threadbare fabric tore open. He stared down at my chest fixated as the air froze in my lungs. No. No no no no. Panic helped hush the pain as I twisted and shouted punching, kicking and clawing anything to get him away. His awful weight pinned me as he leaned in, a spark in his eye. Shrieking I wrenched my head away but a harsh wrench of his hand at my scalp silenced me. He lunged his face so close I could smell his foul breathe and oily, bloody skin. He whispered harshly in my ear with a fowl grin  
“You might be worth a little more”

Under my fingers I felt the edge of a rock. Prising up my only weapon I tried to relax hoping he wouldn't notice. He took my small shift as acceptance his grin getting wider. The weight on me shifting a fraction off balance. Smiling weakly I twisted fast, faster than a human could react and smashed the rock into his temple. He was down instantly releasing his grip on my hair and slumping to the side. I fell on him striking the rock into his thick skull over and over and over until all that was left was a bloody, boney mash.  
Staggering to my feet with a wail of pain and riding a high from the adrenaline I grabbed the chain and using the dead slavers dagger gingerly snapped it from the arrow. Spitting on the bloody body I whistled harshly for Merry who came cantering down the now partly buried road. Clambering on her back carefully with a moan I set her back on the pathway up through the mountains as my vision tunnelled and sense left me.


	2. Dejah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejah makes questionable choices

“**To** Mother Moon! May She grant us to live as long as we want and never want as long as we live”

The orcs dancing about the bonfire roared in approval raising their carved flagons to the sky. The music started up again. Drums accompanied by pipes and a crude lute pounded out a merry rhythm that had the Gora Clan spinning in drunken circles laughing and shouting in relaxed levity.

Sitting to the side I watched the dance with a smile, absorbing the festive atmosphere. Stubby tusked children dodged in and out of legs and chairs snatching food and harassing the dogs. Elders sprawled on pillows drinking, smoking and gossiping while young warriors minced and strutted about flirting, dancing and drinking like fish. Chuckling I downed my beer nodding my head up at the sky with my own toast to the last moon of the year.

Looking out over the crowd I spotted Evhran, tall and impressive in her bone headdress. She wove in among the warriors laughing and joking with ease slapping away teasing hands with a suggestive smirk. I scowled and looked away that same unpleasant lurch in my stomach.

"Dejah! What you looking so miserable for?" Vanda plopped down in a seat next to me sloshing his drink. Slapping me on the shoulder he grinned wide showing off his impressive set of jewelled tusks

“Why aren't you dancing huh? This is your only chance for a while, you should go for it” He slurred and gestured wildly to the crowd the movement nearly sending him to the floor. Taking the now half empty flagon out of his hands I chugged it in one shot

“Don't remind me” I replied wiping my mouth

“Ach, I'm sorry Dej. I didn't mean-“ he stammered looking like a stunned rabbit

“You know what? Let's go” standing up abruptly I reached out grabbing Vanda’s thick wrist

“Let's dance!”

“Wha-“ was all the drunk could get out as I dragged him toward the fire.

Forcing a laugh I shoved him lightly in the chest grinning. Stood up I was maybe half a head taller than Vanda but not nearly as broad. The young warrior swayed a little before shoving me back chuckling, the light of the fire turning his dark grey skin a deep orange. He wrapped an arm around my waist and hollered pulling me into a quick spin. Emotion clawed at my throat while we tripped and spun in drunken circles, leaping about making complete fools of ourselves and laughing till our stomachs hurt. Vanda staggered pulling away wiping tears from his eyes. He gripped my shoulder grinning so hard I thought his face might split. As he looked at me his expression slipped just a crack, sorrow and pity flashing across his rough, scarred features. He hid it quickly but not quick enough. Motioning to him I gestured about a drink but he waved me off giving me a look that said “you stay”. He wandered off toward the kegs tripping over his own feet and bouncing off the other dancers as he went

Swaying to the beat I closed my eyes and just listened. The music, the people, the life and energy filling me. I missed this. I missed this so much. A gentle hand tugged at my hair pulling it out of the loose leather strap. I stilled as the same hands wrapped around my waist and a mouth pressed against my shoulder. Evhran.

"I always preferred you with you hair down" she purred into my ear. Did she always smell this good? I twisted, pulling her around to my front and gave her a light smirk. Evhran stood just a little shorter than me, enough that she had to tilt her head up exposing her throat. My eyes trailed over her familiar face, all fierce lines and sharp edges only softened by the smallest of smiles

“Thought you where too busy to notice” I murmured placing my hands on her neck angling her head to inspect a new scar on her cheek. She smiled tightly and cleared her throat moving away a fraction, glancing around furtively, obviously not comfortable with the sudden intimacy. I mentally shrugged, not my problem. Not anymore. It still stung though. Awkwardness sat between us ugly and bloated when Evhran sighed.

"Look I…’ she started then trailed off. Readjusting her colourful woven tunic she took a breath and squared her shoulders, dark eyes flashing

“I want to dance" she demanded fiercely "with you, Dejah.” Not that long ago her words would have thrilled me. I would have grabbed her by the waist and danced and spun with her to our hearts content and then some. Now… Now it left me hollow. Evhran stood head held high as around us members of the tribe exchanged furtive looks and murmured behind hands. She was being brave for herself and for me, yet guilt hung so heavy around her I could almost smell it. Catching her eye I smiled at her wide and genuine. Some of the tension in her shoulders relaxed as I pulled her in for a short hug then lightly kissed her forehead my tusks clacking against her headdress. Evhran looked at me a little confused as I shook my head at her

“Thanks, Evhren. But no, not tonight" I murmured into her ear, her braided hair smelling like crushed pine and wood smoke. Backing away I melted into the crowd leaving her alone by the bonfire. Catching Vanda on the way, two mugs of something strong and sweet in his hands I motioned to Evhran. He seemed to get it immediately and made a beeline for her offering her a mug and a knowing, sympathetic smile.

Snagging a bottle of something from the hands of a passed out elder I fought the tearing sensation in my chest. Back to the crowd and noise and warmth I wandered out toward the edge of the village. The snow had been heavy this year but tonight the sky was perfectly clear offering a sweeping view of the white topped Blue Mountain range. Clambering up a rocky outcrop I sat down hard the heavy weight of exhaustion landing on my shoulders from a great height. Letting my legs dangle I watched my breath puff out in clouds as the cold bit at my grey skin. Squinting I could just make out the river far down below in the warmer valley reflecting the moon like liquid silver. So pretty, so peaceful. Taking a swig from the bottle I enjoyed the burn and fuzzy warmth of the strong home-brewed spirits, so much better than whatever ugly feeling was trying to claw out my ribcage. Turning my hands over in the moonlight I glared at the brands that stood out white and thick against the grey skin of my wrists, still painful and stiff even after all these years. Tracing the raised marks vivid memories of hot iron and burning coals came unbidden. Evhran yelling bloody murder and blasphemy while Vanda was tackled to the ground. The white, blinding pain as the glowing metal touched my skin. Taking another long drink I wrinkled my noise and tried to physically shrug off the nausea that rose up at the memory. So much had changed since then. I'd changed so much since then.

Looking out over the valley again, feeling pleasantly scruffy headed my eyes caught a thick column of smoke I hadn't noticed before snaking up from the forest in the far corner of the valley. Leaning foreword I tried to focus just making out the bright pinprick of flames peeking through the trees even at this distance. Brain scrambling I rooted through my mind, fuzzy images of maps slowly floating to the surface. Wasn't there a settlement at that end? An outpost or town or something? Grunting and I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't keep my thoughts together enough to remember. Either way it wasn't an Orc village for sure, Orcs didn't keep to the lowlands of these mountains. Not anymore at least.

My ears twitched catching over the hubbub of the party the crunch and creak of feet on snow and heavy panting. Peering down over my outcrop into the gloom I spotted to my drunken surprise a horse trudging up the slope. It was exhausted, head drooping low as it dragged its hooves through the drifts looking for a footing. The horse stumbled nearly falling when I noticed dark streaks running down its side. Curious I jumped down easily into a snow drift below. The sharp cold sobered me up fast and I shivered wading through the thigh high drifts. Spotting me the horse stopped and watched ears at full attention. Easing foreword I reached out a hand and murmured gently to it, clucking my tongue, practically cooing at it. The horse seemed quite taken by the noises and snorted swinging its head to the side watching me out of one eye. Some cloth was draped haphazardly across its back and from the smell it was soaked in blood. Checking over the horse slowly and carefully I looked for damage but found none, it wasn't until the horse shifted closer that I noticed the crumpled lump under the cloth clinging to its back. Confused I sniffed the air trying to figure out what it was from a distance but I couldn't find anything over the metal tang of fresh blood. Petting the horses neck I reached out a tentative hand and poked it with a finger. It was cold but strangely soft. Stepping closer I pulled at the lump thoroughly baffled. Masses of white hair tumbled over what I now realised was a shoulder revealing the face of an elf, bloody and frighteningly pale. Jerking back the horse shied away sending the elf tumbling into the snow.

I stared at her, my beer addled brain struggling to process what I'd just found. What was a she-elf doing here? How did she… I stopped then stared back at the smoke that continued to pour up into the sky at the end of the valley. Oh. Kneeling I poked her arm

"Hey, you alive?" Unsurprisingly there was no response.

Blood was everywhere, it stained her tattered dress, her hair, her face. The sheer amount had me fumbling for a pulse. Her wrists where tiny, dwarfed even more by my hands that suddenly felt gargantuan and clumsy by comparison. I let go of a breath I hadn't even known I was holding when I felt the tiniest flutter of a pulse. Slinging the elf up over my shoulder I ushered the horse back up the slope toward the festivities

Thoughts spun haphazardly in my brain. Orcs held no love for elves, both races remained at best indifferent to each other for nigh on centuries now. To bring this one into the village felt somehow unwise, yet what was I supposed to do, just abandon her in the snow? Making one or two more enemies in the village felt better than man slaughter. Elf slaughter. Whatever.

Dodging the bonfire entirely I skirted around the stone huts keeping to the shadows. Couples hid in the dark fumbling about on the floor or up against a wall, far too involved to notice the horse or smell of blood. An open fronted stall held a herd of lanky sheep in the lee of one of the store houses that backed onto the now barren crop fields. After some cajoling the mare allowed herself to be led in and tied off practically thrusting her whole head in the water trough. Patting her rump lightly I jogged on toward the farthest edge of the village to the last hut that sat huddled up under some heavy pine trees. Not bothering to knock I barged in and dropped the elf down onto some furs by the small fireplace. Stoking up the flames I banged a ladle against the heavy iron pot that hung over the fire

“Wakey, wakey!" I bellowed, clanging the pot loudly. A deep, long suffering groan replied from under a pile of furs and blankets in the far corner

"Cursed child. Do you know what time it is?" An ill-tempered voice croaked from the dark

"Time to be awake and kicking. Let's go Ada" I barked impatiently. Out from under the pile Ada, a skinny almost frail looking Orc woman clambered to her feet. Her silver hair was long almost at her knees and frazzled from sleep while her grey face was a maze of wrinkles that creased up even more as she squinted at me

"You've been drinking again I see" she grouched rubbing her face

"That beside the point. She needs help" I gestured to the elf aware of the blood that now stained my clothes from the short trip over here. Dropping to her knees Ada sniffed at the elf feeling along the girls face and torso frowning. Ada may be ancient and almost blind but she was still the best healer in the village and was one of the very few that insisted on still talking to me

"What is this?" She frowned "this isn't-" Ada turned sharply and smacked me hard on the forehead sending me tumbling back in surprise

"Of course you would. Of course you of all of us would bring an elf into the village!" Ada snapped, wagging a furious boney finger at me

Getting up I tried to placate her but she silenced me with a sharp flick of her wrist. Shutting up I knelt beside her, silently offering my help. Ada’s gnarled hands worked fast removing the ruined white smock and seeking out the worst of the injuries. A small noise from Ada had me leaning over when I noticed a broken and bent arrow tearing right through the girls thigh. The wound was ugly and torn wide open streaming blood, horrific bruising already appearing around it. Ada glanced up at me with milky eyes looking serious

"I will need your help with this" she said simply.

Nodding I fought the surge of fear and unease. Closing my eyes I focused on the arcane energy I could always feel buzzing at the base of my skull. It thrummed in tune with my heartbeat and reacted like a stoked flame when I reached for it. Tingling heat flooded my blood as every sense became hyper aware. Cracking an eye open I watched Ada as she finished arranging various tools, medicines and bandages neatly lining them up at her side as I sat poised ready for her

"The elf is too weak. Just keep her heart beating however you can and I'll handle the rest" she murmured focusing on her task.

Letting out a breath I reached for the elf laying my hands gently on her cold forehead and taking a tiny hand in my own. Gods she felt so light and delicate, like she was spun from air not earth. Ada got to work while I stretched out my energy like a tendril, imagining is reaching it into the elf's chest to coil around her heart forcing the blood through the muscle at a steady even pace. The work was delicate and I found myself getting lost in it, riveting my attention to the elf's every pulse and breath willing her heart to keep pumping even as it stuttered and slowed only to be revitalised under my careful watch. It was a complete surprise when, during my deep focus I felt my thoughts brushing against elf's consciousness. Hers was dark and silent, almost out off of reach but still whirred with a dim flickering light. Curious I gathered myself and poured my own energy and warmth into her, imagining ice thawing under a healing sun. I could feel her body react to it, her pulse getting stronger, her shallow breathes deepening. My energies drained quicker than I'd like. Pulling back enough to recover I relaxed a little, satisfied with my work

Time passed as Ada muttered and swore under her breathe. I suppressed a smile at her constant stream of grumbling. Ada had been this way as long as I could remember; loud, grumpy and direct to a fault. It had been funny to watch as a child they way she laid waist to Orcs thrice her size with a few well chosen words. However when I joined her as an apprentice all those years ago having to take the brunt of it myself wasn't as amusing.

A flicker of life from the elf had me snapping back to the present. Her mind prickled with growing light like the sun dawning over a horizon as she clawed her way back from the brink. Intensifying my efforts I gritted my teeth drawing in more energy to pour it back into her body. _Come on_ I thought _live_. Pushing my mind against hers I poked for a reaction hoping for some sign of awareness. She seemed to retreat from me, mentally curling in on herself so naturally I gave chase knocking and scratching at her defences. Nothing gave no matter how much I pestered. Taking a different tack I pulled back a little and calmed my thoughts, focusing on a sense of warmth and safety I began to hum a simple lullaby. It was an old song, sung in ancient Orcish that no one could really remember the meaning of. Letting the tune flow I laid it out like a lure hoping for a reaction.

Nothing happened. Patiently I sang the lullaby, the low steady notes sending me into a loose trance. Slowly I felt her soften just a touch. Inch by inch she uncurled, her mind absorbing the song like a sponge and seeking more. I reached for her again and this time, either she was distracted or she didn't care I was allowed in. Images flashed harsh and bright. Long echoing marble halls glowing with candlelight. Ethereal voices, pure and clear raised in song. Dusty books and ink stained fingers. Arcane flame bursting from an open palm and motherly words of praise. Fire burning a spire. Bloody hands and screams echoing in a snowy wood. A chase. Panting and fear. A roaring, flowing river of white then bright all consuming agony. A face twisted and foul. Bloodlust and glee. Then nothing. Gasping I lurched back sweaty and breathing hard.

“Oh good" Ada said as she sat cross legged by the fire "thought I'd lost you”

Smoking pipe in hand she looked exhausted as I felt, her grey wrinkled face drawn. Glancing about all the equipment had been cleaned and put away, the girl freshly bandaged and covered with a blanket

“How long was I out?" I asked stretching my joints and feeling lightheaded and strangely cold. Ada didn't answer just stared dully at the flames, picking up a small bundle at her feet she handed it to me without looking. Confused I unraveled the old fabric letting the contents fall into my lap. The arrow, broken and bent in several places gleamed through the dried blood that encrusted it. It was vicious looking, heavy and worst of all had the tell tale barbed head of a slavers hook.

"The humans are getting bolder." Ada said simply. She chewed her pipe thoughtfully more at ease with the idea than I would give her credit for. Bundling the arrow back up in its cloth dismissively I joined her by the fire warming my hands and stretching out my legs with a groan

"It's not for us to worry about" I replied bored and tired

"Tch, stubborn boy. If the humans have gotten this far from the coast it won't be long before they start causing real damage. You know this" She stuck her pipe out at me accusingly but I shrugged

"Then the elves and dwarves will deal with it."

"You believe they can?" Ada asked, more of a test than a question. I paused, swallowing the first bitter words that came to mind and sighed

"I believe they have no choice" Ada side eyed me, regarding my slumped tired shoulders and strained expression

"… to ignore evil is to become accomplice to it" She said slowly

"And those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it" I quoted back with a snap, irritation making my words sharp

"So pessimistic this evening. Did Evhran not dance with you again hmm?" She looked at me over her pipe her knowing eyes squinting as her face folded into a smug grin.

Snorting in annoyance at her accuracy I ignored her look and rolled to my feet heading for the door

“Where do you think your going?’ Ada called over her shoulder "What about the elf, she can't stay here" she said jabbing her pipe in the sleeping girls direction

“She'll have too’ I replied simply pulling on my boots. I saw Ada spin sharply to glare at me out the corner of my eye

“Don't be stupid boy. The elf needs to be up and gone as soon as possible. If they catch her here they'll-"

"They'll what?" I demanded spreading my arms in an incredulous gesture "kill her? She's already at deaths door it ain't much of a threat. Besides she…" I cut myself off suddenly feeling apprehensive. Ada's sharp pale eyes flicked to me through her pipe smoke

“She what?” She said coolly, the words coming out vaguely threatening. Steadying myself I met her gaze and said simply

"She has magic like me. ‘Cept she's trained" Ada studied me intensely then the the elf. Rubbing her eyes she breathed out a puff of sweet smoke through her nose

“Ah shit" She grumbled. I laughed harshly the sound grating my throat. Shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies!
> 
> The prologue was kinda short so I wanted to post that and chapter 1 in one go.  
Feel like I sorta bit off more than I can chew with this chapter but we'll see how it goes
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Bala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bala asks some uncomfortable questions

**Darkness**, warm and soft enveloped me. Drifting I felt myself begin to fade. Draining away into the nothing beyond.

Images like little flickers of light flashed by.

Mother Calista smiling down at me as I sat on the cold stone floor surrounded by books. Haunting songs from the choir echoing through the great halls while candles glowed in the dark. A manic dancing rabble churning and spinning around a blazing fire. A white horse dripping blood standing on a field of snow.

Confusion was slow to rise.

_Those aren't mine_ I mused. The huddle of emotion quickly eased away, sinking into treacle-like emptiness.

Floating deeper into the dark I heard voices. Gentle, soft murmurs muffled and distant.

I tried to concentrate on them reaching out to find them in the dark when I felt a blinding stab of something carving it's way into my chest. The sensation like metal scraping over an exposed nerve and I reeled back in escape.

The assault ended as quickly as it began. I was so tired, too tired to fight or to flee. I had nothing to give.

Listening intently I heard the voices again only to hear them stop and in their place a low, deep song began to ebb and rise like a tide. It was hauntingly beautiful and seemed to resonate through my body conjuring images of summer woods, open skies and home. Searching for the source I followed the voice up and up out of the dark.

A consciousness gently brushed mine the song reverberating from them low and slow, the voice like honey covered gravel. The foreign mind revealed itself behind the song, vast and alien it waited with patience and a sense of restrained curiosity. Reaching out like a lost sailor grasping a line I brushed against them offering a connection letting my defences fall allowing them and their gentle melody to wash over me. As they intwined with me I in turn searched through them

He. It was a he. And he was big, far bigger than me. I felt the strength in his shoulders and the solid weight of himself planting his feet firmly in the earth. A village, there was a village high in the clouds. Grey skinned faces with dark hair and long tusks flashed past illuminated by flames. There was a gentleness and warm comfort to this mind but also a deep open hurt and tired sadness. I searched deeper drawn along through memories and emotions but as quickly as he arrived he withdrew, disappearing back into the either. I sank back, grateful to not be alone anymore and with the the song still echoing through my mind I slept.

~~~

The strong smell of woodsmoke greeted me first. My eyes flicked open glancing about in the dim light. A fire snapped and crackled in simple stone alcove illuminating a small cave-like space with low ceilings. Utensils, tools and unknown but useful looking things littered over every wall as well as bunches of dried herbs and plants that filled with air with a pungent grassy aroma.

Keeping as still as possible I listened sharply, scanning for anyone close by. A hubbub of voices and activity could be heard distantly outside the cave but nothing showed itself nearby. Peeling back the thick layers of fleece and furs I tried to sit up. Lightening bolts of pain stabbed through my thigh and I slumped to one side with a moan. _Oh yeah, I got shot_ I remembered a little too late. Sweat beading on my forehead I glanced about suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable. Breathing heavily through my nose I felt the the bandages and dressing gingerly. To my surprise whoever had done it was of high standard, everything was neat and I could just pick up the scent of a fresh poultice.

“You shouldn't move. You'll bugger up all my hard work” a raspy voice grumbled from the shadows. Snapping my neck around so fast I thought it might break it I stared in the direction of the voice. My ears pricked foreword I could just make out their slow breathing and then a dry chuckle

“You elves and your freaky ears. You look like a damn rabbit”

“Who are you?” I demanded, my voice coming out stronger than I felt

“I saved your life girl” they said lightly as they stepped into the fireligh. My apparent saviour was an orc but not like any orc I'd seen before, albeit only drawings in a book. She was short, around my height and thin almost dainty with long frazzled grey hair and broken tusks. Tarnished gold circles and small gems adorned her nose, ears and wrists while her shocking blue eyes surrounded by a sea of deep wrinkled grey skin pinned me with an imperious glare. Gulping I resisted the urge to look away from her piercing gaze.

“Wh-where am I?” I asked

Ignoring my question entirely she walked stiffly to the cave door and stuck her head out. Barking something in a harsh language I could only assume was Orcish she turned back slamming the wooden door and sat by the fire, tucking her heavily embroidered dull green robes under her neatly and poked the flames with a stick. Feeling more confused and skittish by the second I attempted to haul myself backward against the wall so I could at least sit up. My leg throbbed and burned while a thin layer of sweat covered my skin, my heart beating a little too fast. I had no energy, so little in fact I couldn’t even feel my arcane power that would normally hum comfortably through my fingers. Something was wrong, not just I’ve-been-shot kind of wrong but wrong, wrong. Like I’d been poisoned kind of wrong. Hissing through gritted teeth I managed to slide back against the wall in stages, fighting my jelly arms and was nearly there when the rickety front door opened

Stooping so they could get through the doorframe in came another orc this one much, much bigger than the first. Staring up at him panic began to build in my chest, the already small space becoming suffocating. Seeming to sense my stare the giant turned to me and I froze. Tall and impossibly broad he gave the impression of animal brute strength though his face was kinder than I expected if a little grim. A nasty scar marred his chin while long dark brown hair tumbled down his back in tidy, careful braids with beads and little ornaments strung through it that clinked as he moved. Unlike the woman this orc had black eyes, calming but distant. Muttering something in Orcish to the woman, who shrugged in response the Black-eyed one knelt making himself as small as possible and raised both huge palms slowly showing they where empty. He smiled and tapped his leg

“How's it feeling?” He asked in a gravelly voice with a pleasant yet thick accent. I shrugged non committal, awkwardly aware I had been gawking at him like a stunned deer the entire time. The woman at the fire made a sharp sound in the back of her throat

“Bah! She's fine” Black-eyes let out a long suffering sigh and scrubbed his face with hand like he hadn't slept in a very long time. I studied them both noticing the tense yet resigned slump in his shoulders and the quiet rage that seemed boil of the woman in waves. I was clearly in the middle of something and whatever that something was, it wasn't good. Black-eyes wouldn't look at me fully when he motioned simply at my leg

“Do you think you can walk or…” He trailed off letting the question hang. Seizing the opportunity I straightened myself up and tried to look as commanding as possible squashing my panic and nerves

“Answers first” I said brusquely glaring at them down my nose. Black-eyes seemed genuinely taken aback while the old woman looked up, curiosity playing on her face. Pleased with the reaction I focused my attention on Black-eyes feeling like he would be the easier target.

“Where am I?” The pair glanced at each other then Black-eyes answered

“A village, we found you just outside our perimeter”

“No, Dejah found her. I had nothing to do with this” the woman snapped and stabbed the fire angrily “if I had found her, she'd still be in the snow”

“And dead” Black-eyes bit back annoyed

“Good! One less elf to worry ab-“

“For the love of Mother, Ada. Silence!”

As they bickered I wracked my brains for anything I could remember on orcs and their known habits. They where reclusive, clandestine and tended stick to their own kind. While a very small number had nomadic caravans that traveled the high plains and the occasional one could found among the mercenary ranks, no one I knew had seen or heard news of Orcs in decades let alone a whole village of them. I needed to get out of here. To get to the mining towns across the mountains was top priority. But I also needed more information, more than what these two wanted to give me apparently and time was of the essence

Violent thumping on the cave door interrupted my thoughts and the orcs bickering with a jump. The door shook as a powerful voice bellowed angrily. Ada shot up reaching for the latch just as it was forced open nearly coming off its hinges. Catching the door Ada snarled back at the intruder while Black-eyes leapt to his feet. Inch by inch Ada lost the fight and the door was flung open revealing a terrifying figure dressed in what looked like bone armour wielding a wickedly sharp spear pointed straight at me. Ears flattened and teeth bared I tried to scoot out of range without success. Scrabbling about for a weapon while keeping a keen eye on the spear I failed to notice Black-eyes till he stepped right in front of me smacking the spear out my face. His posture was relaxed but his hands remained fisted as he barked at the intruder, his voice low. An agreement seemed to have been reached then the intruder left with a low snarl and Black-eyes turned, muttered an apology and scooped me up blanket and all. Yelping in surprise and pain he carried me out the door all complaints and questions where swept aside as I stared in astonishment at the view.

We where high in the mountains, so high you could look down on some of the snow capped peaks that rolled out far into the horizon. It was sunset and the sky was ablaze with colour, the snow reflecting it back in soft hues. Dense evergreen forests dotted the landscape and down far below I recognised my home valley, the telltale curve of the river that fed through it. Not seeming to notice the vista Black-eyes turned swiftly and marched on, his face stoney. It was then I noticed the noise. Angry voices, harsh cries and chants as a crowd of Orcs gathered in a small village square in front of an audacious timber building raised up on stone steps with a wide terrace supported by great intricately carved wooden pillars. Impressively decorated in animal skulls, huge carved ivory tusks and artfully arranged foliage it gave the impression of power and wealth. Flanking the babble where soldiers dressed and armed identically to the intruder earlier. Fear coiled around my throat as Black-eyes shouldered through the crowd. Alien faces stared at me, some in fear some in anger. After what felt like an eternity we reached the front steps of the grand structure and Black-eyes gently set me down on wobbly legs. Leaning heavily on him I risked a quick glance around. At the top of the steps was a simple padded stool with a soldier on either side. Old Orcs with craggy grey faces and chipped tusks sat on the steps looking bored or smoking pipes while the rabble continued their shouts and brays. Among them standing out like a reed in a pond was Ada who was glaring at a fixed point off to the right, following her gaze I spotted a dark partially hidden figure leaning casually against a wooden pillar. Out of nowhere a short loud horn blast quieted the crowd

“Here we go” Black-eyes muttered under his breath

The large double doors of the building where shoved open and out poured a colourful group of orcs all dressed in bright and highly patterned weave with tooled leather and delicately wrought metals and precious stones. The last among them, a women dressed more simply than the rest sat down on the centre stool. Hand gently rubbing her very pregnant belly she surveyed the scene with an amused crook to her mouth. She was regal and refined but had an intensity to her gaze that made it difficult to lock eyes with her. A simple silver band of iron wrapped her forehead. Raising a jewelled hand the crowd quieted for her. Seeming satisfied the pregnant woman glanced above my head and smiled with such deep love and kindness it made my cheeks flush. A rumble in response from Black-eyes chest somehow made it worse

“Vanda, my love. How fairs it this morning?” She addressed Black-eyes, Vanda directly with a voice like rich velvet, entirely ignoring the muttering crowd that surrounded us. Sneaking a look up at Vanda I noticed his originally calm face was lit up like a bonfire as he stared back up at her

“All is not well I'm afraid my Kaal” he replied solemnly, shaking his head.

“Oh? What a dreadful shame. Perhaps you could explain?” The Kaal gestured extravagantly, a look of almost comic horror on her face. Whispers and muffled chuckles murmured from the crowd as Vanda sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with obvious repressed drama

“It seems my Kaal… We have been invaded!” The crowd laughed as his voice rose and warbled turning to a high pitched wail. Glancing about thoroughly confused at the sudden change in atmosphere I saw Ada sag against the steps openly relieved. Her reaction put me at ease but part of me was still on edge, waiting for another spear in my face or worse. The Kaal’s entourage shifted uncomfortably some openly glaring at her and Vanda as the crowd of Orcs settled back down still chuckling and elbowing each other. Looking smug as a cat in a milk jug the Kaal finally looked down at me. Pulling my blanket tighter I set my jaw and stared right back at her, stubbornly refusing to back off. I expected anger at my cantankerousness. What I got was a sly smile and a wink. As the Kaal leaned to one side to whisper to one of her entourage Vanda gently squeezed my shoulder and whispered so quietly only I could hear

“Sorsha likes you” Becoming more thoroughly confused by the minute I tried to turn and demand he explain what in the hell was going on when the Kaals clear voice interrupted me

“My friends here tell me you are a spy. That now because of you we are in grave danger” Blinking at her bewildered I bit my lip trying to get my brain in gear.

“…And what do you think?” I asked slowly my tongue feeling like raw cotton

“What I think doesn't matter,” she replied with a casual but dismissive flick of her wrist “what I'm more interested in is what you think”

“I… uh”

“For example" She said with amused patience "should you say that the Dwarvish army is hiding in the hills then we would be in quite the dilemma wouldn't we?”

“Y-Yes” I nodded, a little dumbstruck by her calm decorum.

The Kaal nodded back sagely and settled in her seat resting a jewelled hand on her belly. She looked at me expectantly a faint smile in the corner of her full mouth Taking a deep breath I told her. The Convent, the slavers who attacked us and how I escaped. I left out certain details. Mother Calista, Layla, the avalanche and the human slaver who had grabbed me. Anything that would have my throat locking up and blinking away tears. Closing my eyes I tucked my chin against my chest, weighing my next words carefully

“My people are scholars, teachers and preachers. There is not a fighter among them. I truly fear they will not survive unless they can be found quickly so I ask you…” I looked up locking eyes with the Kaal as she gazed serenely back

“Please help me find them. I will give you anything within my power just please, help me find my family”

When I was finished I felt cold and shivery. The crowd were silent, not a soul even dared to breathe. After a long pause the Kaal stood

“The situation is displeasing” she announced “however not in the way we thought. For the moment we are safe. The elf is welcome as a guest and shall be treated as such”

Surveying us all she seemed to make forceful eye contact with a few in the crowd. Satisfied Kaal Sorsha turned and left walking back through oak doors as the crowd dispersed. Standing dazed next to Vanda in the slowly emptying square the ground seemed to dip and dive as the my wobbly knees finally caved. A wild grab at my dress from Vanda was the only thing that saved me from braining myself on the front steps. Lowered to the ground I moaned as tears rolled down my cheeks, the pain and exhaustion overcoming me. Vanda was calling out in that foreign gruff language when I felt a cooling sensation run from head to toe followed by the unmistakable prickle of magic. The pain eased and my head cleared enough for me to open my eyes. Staring down at me was a pair of intense grey-blue eyes, the pupil ever so slightly illuminated with arcane light. Blinking rapidly a sense of intense deja vu made me frown up at this new Orc who now leaned over me.

“Can I help you?’ I queried suddenly very aware of how close Vanda, the new Orc and now Ada where crowded around me. The Magic One snorted the glow fading from his eyes quickly while Ada scowled and shoved back to her feet

“Deaths door my ass” she said sternly and stomped away muttering about elves and their “bloody dramatics”.

“Oh dear’ Vanda grinned after Ada then back down to me as he carefully hauled me back on my feet. A wave of tiredness tugged at my eyelids, I needed to sleep and heal and get the hell out of here. Healing magic was not my specialty, it required a level of patience and delicacy that was entirely beyond me but I could at least try to close the wound, maybe with some help. Glancing up at the Magic Orc I studied him with renewed interest. He was tall and broad like most Orcs I'd seen so far in the village but unlike them this one was a darker more blue grey with freckling along his arms and face. Peculiar symbols and intricate bands where tattooed across his shoulders, arms and up one side of his neck. Unadorned choppy black hair was pulled back and tied with a leather strip revealing an alien albeit handsome face. His dark brow was pinched and heavy making his pale eyes even more striking while his full mouth was set into a grim line only interrupted by sharp ivory tusks. His clothes seemed odd compared to the other orcs. While Ada and Vanda sported practical yet beautifully crafted tunics, robes and thick trousers and boots, this one stood starkly austere with simple dark fabrics and leathers.

He eyed me suspiciously and leaned away from the attention. Refusing to meet my gaze he instead spoke to Vanda while jabbing a finger me

“Make sure she gets some rest. Can't have her bleeding out again” with that he turned and left.

I stared after him immediately recognising that beautiful rough timbered voice from my fever dreams.

“How rude” I muttered to myself shell shocked from the abrupt familiarity I felt toward this total stranger. I watched with deep sense of disquiet as he walked away on long legs disappearing into the line of trees that surrounded the village

“Don't pay it any mind darlin’, it's probably for the best anyways” Vanda explained as he picked me back up off my feet gently and began walking back the hut facing the fantastic view

“Darling?” He chuckled and looked a little sheepish at me

“Sorry, force of habit. Don't like it?”

“No, no it's okay” I pondered slowly, he meant no harm “what was that you said? For the best?”

Being so close to Vanda’s face I spotted the flick of some strong emotion that tightened around his eyes before he brushed it off with a half smile

“He’s a recluse that one. Doesn’t like to hang about much”

“Oh” It was a non answer if I’d ever heard one which only made me all the more curious.

“Whats his name?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could manage

“Karn Dejah Vaas. Or just Dejah I suppose, he’s the one that pulled you out the snow”

Vanda bent low under the doorframe and gently lowered me back onto the heap of furs by the fire rearranging my blankets so I stayed warm. It was an odd feeling to be so carefully handled while feeling so tiny by comparison, almost like being a child again. Looking satisfied Vanda turned to leave but a wild grab from me at his trouser leg stopped him.

“Wait, please. I-I need you to explain some things” My voice was painfully desperate, not at all like the highly trained priestess I was supposed to be. He nodded albeit with a glance at the door like he’d rather be doing anything else. “I’ll keep it quick” I mumbled wringing my fingers in an attempt to stay calm. Information is power and right now I was basically helpless.

“How long have I been here?”

“Two days” 

I stared at him in growing horror. Two days? Images of the abbey in flames flashed through my mind, Layla’s crumpled body in a bloody heap in the snow. They could be anywhere by now. Forcing the lump from my throat I squeaked out the next question

“Karn Dejah whatever-his-name, he can use magic correct? How well trained is he, is he proficient? What school did he train under?”

It came out in a jumbled mess but I didn’t care. I needed to be out of here yesterday not stuck in a bed, hobbled, sick and useless. Vanda shifted uncomfortably away from me, eyes flicking anywhere but at my own

“Thats uh… I don’t know about-"

“What do you mean you don’t know? He’s your healer isn’t he?”

Fighting the growing shrillness in my voice I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. Whats wrong with him? What kind of people didn’t know anything about their healer? Doesn’t he understand the situation I’m in? My interrogation was interrupted with a bang as the wooden door to the hut was kicked open by Ada carrying a bundle of fire wood. Dumping the wood she scowled at me and then pulled Vanda by the ear, unceremoniously throwing him out the hut

“Don’t you have a Kaal to look after?” She grumbled and slammed the door.

Turning she sat at her usual spot at the fire smoking pipe in hand ignoring me entirely. Leaning foreword I opened my mouth to speak a torrent of questions rushing up my throat when she spoke cutting me off before I could even take a breath

“Not a single word from you, Daga Vesh”

The words though quiet where bitter and cut through the air like a knife. A little stunned at the venom in her tone I tried again determined

“Please you have to help me” I begged but Ada just laughed shaking her head

“I have to do I, and why’s that? Tell me, what exactly do I owe you? From what I can see it is you that is sleeping in my home, on my bed and putting my people in danger”

I sat there blinking at her as she packed her pipe and lit it sending sweet smoke wafting through the air. I didn’t know what to say. Ada regarded me then said coldly and without much emotion

“If it had been up to me I would have left you to freeze in the snow but for whatever gods damned reason Dejah chose to save you so I will respect his wishes and give you this advice” she lent foreword locking eyes with me to make sure she had my full attention

“Tell no-one of your magic. Do not talk about magic and do not practice it within the village. If you do you will be dragged before the great hall and beheaded. Do you understand?”

Anger swelled and I hissed out before I could stop myself

“Is that why you people poisoned me? To keep me weak and defenceless!” It was her turn to blink as she regarded me, then scowled

“Stupid girl. Poison is the tool of dishonourable cowards. No, if the Gora Clan wanted you weakened or dead we would have taken your hands or eyes instead”

Ada sat back puffing on her pipe like nothing had happened. Silence filled the chilly air between us as I turned over what she said. There had been no mention of such restrictions in the compendiums I had studied at the abbey and I found it hard to believe a society with no access to magic even existed. The idea was completely foreign to me, borderline barbaric.

“What about Dejah?’ I muttered. Ada tensed at that and scowled

“Speak up, girl”

Feeling bold I stated loudly

“What about Dejah? Why is he allowed in the village?”

“That” she said slowly as she jabbed her pipe in my direction “is absolutely none of your concern”

Hissing in frustration I threw my hands in the air the silver bangles at my wrists tinkling like bells.

“Look, we both have a common interest here” I tried to reason with her “I want to leave as soon as possible and so do you. The fastest way to do that is let this Dejah guy heal me and I’ll be long gone”

Ada chuckled darkly and lifted an old battered kettle that gently boiled over the flames and pulled some clay cups off a high shelf. Chewing on the end of her pipe she shook her head

“You elves have such big ears but you never listen. Practicing magic within the village is a death sentence and I’ll not have you dragging Dejah down with you”

“There has to be someth-"

“No, there isn’t.” she cut me off with a firm look and thrust a steaming cup into my hands that smelt of fresh dirt and boiled grass

“Drink this, it will help your leg. We’ll talk more tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Ada is based off a real person and they are just as cranky in real life.


	4. Dejah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejah spills the tea

“**We** can’t just go galavanting off into the valleys on the word of some… Elf!”The group of council members all grumbled in agreement, the flickering light from the candelabras of the great hall catching the shadows of their craggy sour faces making them look even more foul tempered than usual.

“It could be a trap!” A loud voice from somewhere in the back yelled followed by even more grumbles and nodding. 

Kaal Sorsha laughed openly at that, her clear voice cutting through the noise as she lounged in the fur covered ivory throne in front of the central fire pit.  
Drawing himself up Kogan, an old conniving orc that gripped to power like a tick to a rat stepped forward from the group with look of barely contained contempt

“Does my Kaal find the idea of potential annihilation amusing?” He demanded dramatically his jowls wobbling as he spoke, a heavily ringed hand pressed ardently against the rich brocade covering his barrel chest 

I felt Vanda stiffen next to me as he made a move to stand, a deep growl building in his throat as he glared down Kogan. My hand shot out and grabbed the back of his sash sitting the hot head back down with a grunt before anyone could notice. Thankfully we sat at Sorsha’s back obscured by the decorative tapestries that hung on either side of the throne, facing the assemblage from the shadows watching as the council decided on the elf woman’s fate.  
Vanda flicked an annoyed look to me but tried his best to relax by folding his arms and crossing his ankles, actively attempting to hold himself in place. We weren’t formally supposed to be here with Vanda not being part of the council and me being technically banished. That fact aside if Sorsha thought Vanda even tried to step in during one of these debates she’d kick his ass from here to Deaths Gate. Kaal Sorsha Veraat didn’t spend years fighting tusk and nail to sit on the throne only to have her mate finish fights for her. Vanda leaned closer his eyes still locked on Kogan and hissed

“This is fucking ridiculous! A two man scout party take less than three days to find out what we need”

“Yes’ I growled back with a smile ‘but why do something useful when you can argue”

Vanda grunted and scowled deeper at Kogan as he lobbied support from his fellow councilmen. I chuckled and shook my head as Sorsha adjusted in her throne and by the tilt of her head I could imagine the calamitous look she was levelling at Kogan. 

“What I find amusing” she replied lightly, her words triggering a hushed quiet “is the thought of the mighty elders of this clan cowering in indecision, in their own hall, over the words of one half lucid she-elf”

The hall exploded with noise as the crowd bellowed with indignation, denial and accusations. I winced at the reaction while Vanda stifled a laugh, a look of pride in his eyes as he nudged me. Grinning at my friends infatuated expression as he stared at his wife I turned to see the wafer thin profile of Ada wading to the front, elbowing past the group as they shook their fists and pointed fingers her craggy face looking even more irritable that usual. At the appearance of Ada, Sorsha motioned her over and they whispered quietly to each other and appeared to nod in agreement. Sorsha turned slightly and beckoned me to her side.

Passing a worried glance at Vanda’s surprised look I squared my shoulders and walked forward with forced ease very aware of the growing number of eyes on me.  
At my approach members of the council visibly leaned away as if I was contagious their eyes sharp for any suspicious moves. Placing a strong hand on my arm Sorsha looked up at me with a tight smile. Her young, unmarked face looked tired and increasingly exasperated but her eyes softened with a deep fondness that made my throat catch. Hand still on my forearm she boomed out in a loud voice

“Enough!”

The council quieted albeit grudgingly and eyed the pair of us with distrust

“Dejah was able to walk through the she-elf’s mind” announced Sorsha. Ignoring the deafening silence that filled the room she ploughed on looking up at me expectantly

“Tell us. Did she speak the truth?”

My skin flushed cold and I swallowed. I knew when I told the Kaal what I had to do to save the elf it had been a gamble, she had a duty to her position after all to deal out the laws of our people yet I trusted her anyway. But by declaring I’d broken one of the clans most sacred rules in front of the entire assembly felt like leaping from the frying pan into the fucking fire. Ignoring the growing knot of anxiety in my belly I stared out over the top of the crowd and nodded

“I saw her memories, it is exactly as she says.”

“No sign of a traps or elven tricks?”

“None” I confirmed to Sorsha’s satisfied nod

“You say you saw her memories” an older female orc with blind eyes croaked, her hands white knuckled on her walking staff “What of magic? Is she tainted too”

Her words where careful but the implication was obvious and I fought a grimace off my face. One magic user in the village was enough, two would mean certain disaster. I shook my head smoothly keeping my breathing even

“No, she is untrained. Just a servant girl nothing more”

The tension in the room visibly eased and Sorsha removed her hand from my arm, a clear sign of dismissal.

“That is all the confirmation I need. If Dejah says she is safe then she is safe. Are we in agreement?” A general murmur of reluctant assent rumbled from the group as a stab of guilt shot through my stomach

“A scout party will be sent out first light tomorrow. We will decide what to do when they return.” She announced and stood with a flourish. Leaning closer so she could whisper surreptitiously in my ear she said

“Do not fear, it was for the best. You proved your value today”

Keeping my face carefully blank I bumped my arm against hers in thanks. Kaal Sorsha turned, looped an arm through Vanda’s waiting one and disappeared through the doors behind the tapestries to her private rooms at the back of the hall without so much of a backward glance. Meeting adjourned. I stayed standing by the throne as the elders shuffled by studiously ignoring me as they filtered out. Breathing a sigh of relief at the now empty space I turned to leave and nearly jumped out my skin as Ada stood silently at my elbow.

“Fucking shit woman!” I shouted leaping back nearly landing on the burning coal of the pit. She stared, her eyes slowly squinting into judgmental slits

“She’s getting a fever.” Ada said and stalked off out the room

“So treat her then” I called after her baffled

Following her outside I groaned and stretched looking out over the moonlit mountains. Lanterns and torches lit up the cold night in multiple spots through the village casting a warm glow on various families that sat around roasting meats, laughing and joking. Away from the cooking fires the air was bitterly cold. Winter had already lasted an eternity in these mountains yet the almost imperceptible shifting air pressure said more snow and cold was on the way. Ada waited for me at the bottom of the stone steps arms crossed, foot tapping.

“Nothings working” her lips where pursed in annoyance but her voice sounded worried “I can’t get her fever down and she throws up anything I give her”

Rubbing the back of my neck I thought it over. The wound hadn’t been that bad, bloody maybe but not deadly unless she had an infection. Something that deep an infection could get real bad real fast. Glancing at Ada who was chewing on the inside of her mouth also in deep thought I asked

“You want help? I could get my books, make sure there isn’t something you missed?”

“That won’t work” her voice sharp and patronising

I grunted and walked around her heading out of the village to home

“Im serious’’ Ada called jogging up to my side on her much shorter legs

“Ive tried everything and nothing is helping” she reached out and tugged on my shirt to stop me

“You’re the only thing we haven’t tried”

My eyes narrowed at the old orc and the way she shifted her weight to one side with a mildly guilty expression

“I can’t do that” I folded my arms defensively

“Don’t be childish, you did just fine earlier so just do it again“ She snipped talking like I was a moron but I wasn't having it

“The first time was out of necessity and you know it. I do it again and it would be deliberate disobedience. And what of all those lectures you gave me about not using it? All this time following the rules and now you think you can just ask me to-”

The rage was building in my tone. How could she even ask me this, after everything that’s happened? I was already in the shit after Sorsha’s little announcement earlier, if anyone even suspected Id try healing magic again that’d be it. Ignoring me entirely she straightened her spine and announced

“I think it would be best if she stayed with you.”

That threw me and I stuttered

“What? Why? She-“

“Ive already talked to Sorsha about it and she agrees. That way the elf is out of the village bounds and you can…’ she waved her hand in the air vaguely looking for the right word

“Can what?” I snapped

“Help her, Dejah” Ada said as gently as she could manage

They where mad. The pair of them, and they where going to get me killed or worse. I backed up ready to leave but Ada followed clasping her skinny, wrinkled hands together and leaned in murmuring

“I may not like elves but I won’t let a soul suffer when I know something can be done. Heal her Dejah. Read your mothers books do whatever you have to just make sure she doesn’t suffer”

“What if the one of the council find out?” I huffed glancing about with sudden paranoia 

“Then Sorsha will deal with it like always” Ada looked smug like she’d thought of everything “Besides after your lie earlier why would they be worried? As far as they know the elf is harmless”

I stared at the ground as my fingers went to the stark white burns that encircled my wrists. My thoughts where a tangled mess of fear, questions and doubts that clouded together into an ugly maelstrom. Bringing the elf to the village, using my abilities and know lying in front of the council, it was all slowly building up. Ada sighed and motioned to follow her

“Come see her at least, that might change your mind”

I trailed behind her in silence thinking hard and fast. I wasn’t all that adept with the arcane and even if I read all my mothers notes and books it was questionable if I could do much beyond keeping her calm and comfortable. A small voice whispered _what if I kill her?_ The thought sent fear shooting down my spine and I shook my head trying to shake off as worry gnawed at my belly  
My feet tripped over a bundle on the ground breaking me free from my useless woolgathering. Looking up I spotted a small stack of goods laid out carefully on the floor. Blankets, clothing, extra food and pairs of sturdy leather boots in various sizes where all placed like an offering around Ada’s door. The occasional small bunch of pine needle sprigs wrapped together with hawthorn berries decorated the pile in beautiful little wreaths, something the children where especially fond of making. Gesturing to the display I asked a little incredulously

“Whats all this?”

Ada shrugged, a small smile playing on her mouth.

“Its the children mostly, seems she’s already got some fans. Besides” she sighed stepping over a carefully wrapped bundle of clothes and pushing open the door “We all know what it’s like to lose everything. Some just wanted to help”

Following her into her hut the sharp, tangy smell of infection and sweat hit my nose immediately. The elf was curled on her side breathing fast through her teeth, her eyes roving under closed lids as sweat beaded and dripped down her tan face. Her white hair was tangled and ratty with spots of blood still stuck in it while her dress was still the ratty blood-soaked rag I’d found her in. Grimacing at the state of her I glanced at Ada who stood out the way watching us both. In Orcish I whispered

“Why didn’t you bathe her?”

Ada shrugged and replied in kind

“I tried, she wouldn’t let me”

_Strange_ I thought. I looked sharply at Ada

“Did you say something to upset her?”

“No. Nothing, just some advice is all” She waved me off dismissively and I snorted in annoyance. I knew exactly what Ada’s advice could be like

Quietly as possible I crouched and sat crosslegged to the side of the elf and watched, her panting breathes where short and rattled in her chest while heat radiated off her. Whatever it was that raged in her blood it worked fast. It had only been hours since she had stood before the council looking so calm and collected, almost regal. Her whole body twitched and shook while the tips of her long ears pocked through her hair, flicking and moving as she dreamed.  
Reaching a hand out I placed it on her brow and frowned at how her skin burned. Not good. Concentrating I reached out with my mind hoping to replicate the connection from before but her mind was a dark writhing mess of fever dreams and nightmares. Forging on anyway I dove in and was immediately nearly swept away by bloody images of torn and mangled bodies buried in the snow. A fuzzy figure of a human man in plate armour reached out and gurgled from the pulverised remains of a head that had been mashed into a boney pulp. Gritting my teeth I fought, forcing the images back imagining them being corralled and shoved into a heavy chest. Slamming the lid shut I looked about searching for any signs of her in the heavy darkness

“Are you in pain?” I asked out loud. It was a stupid question but one I hoped she would answer to draw her out. Nothing echoed back

An exasperated huff from Ada had me reeling back into myself and glaring at her. She had her arms folded and was looking at me critically.

“Course she’s in pain” she huffed “she’s been poisoned”

“What?” I exclaimed, pulling at the blankets the elf was wrapped in to take a look at the wound itself. Ada crouched next to and explained

“Kept going on and on about how she couldn’t feel her magic or something. Accused us of poisoning her” She wriggled her fingers and rolled her eyes

“I told her no, but I don’t think she believed me. Wouldn’t let me touch her after that” Ada finished as I unraveled the bindings on her leg

Ada and I collectively leaned back and gasped as the smell hit us. Her entire thigh was swollen and red. The wound itself was a stomach turning purple and red that weeped clear fluid and puss between the straining and partially ripped stitches.

“Gods have mercy” Ada breathed and I winced in agreement.

Pulling a knife from my boot I thrust it into the fire to sterilise it then sliced through the stitches pulling them out of the swollen flesh as gently as I could. With the stitches from both sides removed the wound was left open and freely flowed with a stinking fluid.

“We’re going to have to cut into it to get at the infection” I muttered.

Ada paused and looked at me seriously

“So you are going to treat her then?”

I ducked my head and grunted in ascension. She reached over and clapped me on the back hard in approval and I held back a smile._ Just like the old days_ I thought  
We got to work. Ada cleaned the elf up as best she could, replacing a cold rag on her face and neck repeatedly to keep her temperature down while I set about cutting and draining the injury and mashing together a salt and honey poultice with hot water. Applying it quickly with gauze I rewrapped her leg and scooped her up, my movements fast and precise. Walking smoothly out the hut Ada followed chewing her lip and muttering advice to me then said finally

“I can’t be seen helping you outright but if you need a hand I won’t hesitate” Her words where hard and decisive but I shook my head

“Its okay Ada, it’ll be fine. Go back inside, quick now” Ada obeyed giving me one last hard look before shutting the door.

Not wanting waste time I made straight for my own home through the trees

“Vaas!” A shout went up behind me “Vaas, wait! Dejah!”

Turning I tucked the elf’s body closer, her head fitting snuggly under my chin and waited for the approaching figure to catch up. Evhren jogged over a look of excitement on her face. Her axe bounced at her hip while a pack was slung over one shoulder.

“Hey I wanted to grab you before we set out” she breathed excitedly, her long braids swung over one shoulder the multitude of honorary beads and decorations clacking together. Evhren’s sharp eyes flicked down to the elf in my arms and she frowned. Shit

“What do you need Evhren?” I prodded in a sullen voice hoping to distract her.

Her frown deepened as she glanced about furtively checking for anyone watching us

“What are you doing?” She hissed “If someone catches you making off with-“

I rolled my eyes and snapped

“I’m not making off with her. Gods, what do you think of me!”

A look of surprise then hurt flashed across her beautiful face at my tone. I never talked to her like that, not before and certainly not now. I cringed internally and took a breath

“Ada can’t help her, its up to me” I admitted with a grunt leaning away and turning back a fraction toward the direction of the woods

“I’m in kind of a rush here so…”

“Oh” Evhren shifted on her feet looking uncomfortable “so your gonna do your… thing?”

“Thing?” I quirked an eyebrow and raised the corner of my mouth trying to ease her a little. It worked for the most part as she smiled albeit tightly back

“You know what I mean” she paused “I just wanted to let you know I was leaving…”

Her words trailed off as she wrestled with herself, rubbing the back of her neck in a self soothing gesture. My heart thumped painfully in my chest as I nodded looking anywhere but her face.

“Heading for the valley” she continued “hoping to pick up a trail” her hand gesturing loosely to the elf

“Thought you where heading out in the morning?” I asked weakly

Evhran shrugged and mumbled something about bad weather and wanting a head start. Gods this was the worst. We both floundered for a beat looking anywhere but at each other and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. The air was so heavy I could almost taste the awkwardness. Letting out an exasperated growl I tilted my head back and screwed my eyes shut not wanting the words that where piling up my throat to come out

“Look, Evhren. You… you don’t have to check in with me or up on me or whatever you’re doing. We’re fine, it's all fine”

I risked a peak at her and found her staring empty eyed off to the side her thumb running over one of the beads that hung from a braid. Slowly she looked down and took a deep breath to speak when a shout from behind had us both jumping. A male orc, I couldn’t tell who at this distance stood waving Evhren over, a pack at his feet and weapons at his hip. Thrusting my chin over at his direction

“Who’re you going with?” I asked with forced lightness

“Riktor” Evhren replied distractedly as she waved back

Riktor. I’d seen him hanging about in Evhren’s circle, seen how his eye lingered on her. He was tall, loyal, a good warrior and came from a strong line. Fuck, I hated him. Evhran started walking away then turned and looked back at me an unreadable expression playing across her features

“You’re wrong by the way. Nothings fine, Dejah. And it won’t be, not for a long time”

She kept walking and before I could stop myself I called out

“Be safe!”

“You too” she echoed with a wave disappearing deeper into the village with that bastard Riktor trotting at her heels.

I stared after them feeling raw and listless. A small shift from the elf I had completely forgotten was still cradled in my arms sent me heading back home out of the village and through the woods. The forest was dark and thick with snow. This far from the village’s light and fires you could feel the full force of winter. Winds so cold they took your breath away buffeted us, sending up flurries of snow and occasionally dumping a pile of it off a high branch making eerie thumping noises in the dark that set me on edge. It wasn’t quite cold enough to freeze the sap in the trees but even so the branches creaked and cracked menacingly above us.  
A low warm light appeared through the trees in the form a small guiding lantern hung a rocky outcrop that rose out of the forest floor. If a stranger had stumbled across my home they would no doubt have been confused as it looked as if a door had been placed against some exposed boulders and just left there to rot  
Hands full with the sleeping elf I used my foot to kick the door open revealing a completely dark space within, the faint lantern light doing nothing to pierce it. Shutting the a door I felt about with my feet and gently laid the elf out on a pile of furs. With practiced speed I set about lighting candles and getting the centre fire pit going  
The growing light revealed an expansive space of a naturally formed cave carved out of a soft blue-grey toned stone. High ceilings dripped with stalactites, decorative hanging lanterns and the odd string of dried herbs, flowers and animal bones. The polished smooth stone floor was covered in woven mats, carpets and furs with piles of plush cushions in bright patterns dotted about next to messy stacks of codexes and leather bound tomes. Towards the back of the cave where moss and ferns clung to the walls you could here the clear tinkling noises of running water. As more light was introduced the edges of a pool of clear water could be seen, fed by a bubbling spring that poured from a crack in the rock face. The water reflected back the flickering candlelight, casting beautiful roving patterns across the ceiling.

Satisfied I turned to the elf who lay unmoved breathing deeply. Looking down at her I thumbed my nose thoughtfully turning over what I knew of poisons and how to counteract them. She would need to ingest something to fight it internally but that was no issue. My main worry was how to clean out her wound thoroughly without causing even more damage. Slowly and idea formed piece by piece and I rifled through my stacks of books finding the one I needed I got to work by the now roaring fire pit.

Plucking ingredients and utensils from wicker baskets lined up neatly against the wall I kept my movements slow but deliberate, carefully selecting plants both fresh and dried from my stores and the various bunches hanging from the ceiling. I stripped and crushed them up in a mortar methodically adding fresh boiled water when I needed. Occasionally I would flick through my book double checking and then rechecking my work until finally I was happy with the concoction. Fetching a small frame with a finely woven white cloth stretched over it I strained the mixture through it into a large bowl and settled back at the elf’s side.

For the first time I got a proper look at her. She had a dainty profile that was distinctly elven with an upturned nose, curved jawline and a long elegant neck. Her dark skin caught the fire light turning a rich golden brown while her long white hair trailed starkly at her sides, the telltale long pointed ears peaking through the strands. Although she was relatively short compared to me she had long, athletic proportions that gave the impression of speed over strength. She was beautiful in a curious kind of way, so far removed from what I was used to in the village. _Doesn't what she looks like if she's dead _a voice reminded me and I got back to work. Propping her leg up so it was positioned above the bowl of strong smelling herbs I glanced at her sleeping face and explained with a grimace

“This is probably gonna hurt” I said “but I’ll be quick as I can”

Wrapping a hand around her knee to hold it in place over the bowl I moved my other hand to hover, palm down over the open cut on the top of her thigh as my body hunched in concentration. After a moment of nothing I heard the sound of water moving and the wooden bowl rocking back and forth. Cracking open an eye I watched as the mixture rose up out the bowl on its own and twisted through the air gathering at the underside of her thigh. Directing the water with magic I felt the pressure build and build as the herbal concoction forced its way through the tear and into her thigh muscle. A dreadful moan tore from the elf’s throat as sweat began to pour down her face and neck. A hand shot out and gripped my forearm that hovered over her leg. I jumped at her wild grab, control on the mixture slipping as it sloshed back into the bowl and floor, her hand like a vice on my arm

“Hello?” I queried but she didn’t reply, apparently still dead to the world.

Feeling stupid for being so jumpy as my heart pounded in my chest I gritted my teeth and raised up the liquid again. Dragging it into the fissure left behind by the arrow it traveled up and out the top of her thigh to gather in my waiting palm. Releasing my hold on it I let the mixture drop and sagged to the side, exhausted from the effort. Extricating her hand off my arm I gathered the bowl and turned it to the light out of curiosity. Where it had smelled quite pleasant before it now wreaked of infection, puss and blood but with a distinctive heavy metallic smell I hadn’t noticed before. An oily sheen swirled to the top catching the light in a sickly rainbow. Holding it at arms length I dumped the mixture outside, not wanting to sleep in the same room as that foul smell.  
Feeling my energy fading fast I quickly reapplied the poultice to her leg and and bandaged it back up with fresh gauze. Mixing together a potent honey and ginger tea one of the books recommended for infection I turned thinking maybe I could drip feed it to her then go to bed when I let out a startled grunt

“Fuck!” I exclaimed and dropped the clay mug as I spotted a pair of luminous eyes staring at me from the shadows. The now very awake elf regarded me with an unreadable expression as I looked between her and the mess on the floor

“Aw shit” I muttered and crouched to pick up the pieces.

I could actually feel her eyes tracking me as I moved about tidying the mess then poured her another tea. She didn’t say a word even when I sat crosslegged off to one side and offered her the steaming cup

“You need to drink this” I said waving the cup a little in the air

Eyes never leaving my face she shook her head slowly. Shrugging I placed the cup down near her head and made one for myself settling by the fire. I wasn’t going to force it down her so I just sat in silence sipping my tea and trying not to nod off

“That hurt” came a very quiet voice from the bed.

Looking over at her I nodded drowsily

“I thought it might. Didn’t realise you where awake. Sorry”

Sounds of movement had me glancing over furtively to see she was partially sat up sniffing the tea experimentally. In encouragement I finished mine and poured another raising it in a mock cheers motion at her. At last she drank from it and I smiled turning to her

“What’s your name?” I asked but she ignored me, focusing on the tea

“Mine is-“ I introduced but she interrupted

“I know your name”

“Okay” I said little confused at her cool words

With a long tired sigh she lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

“I can’t feel it” she said suddenly

“Your leg?” I sat up in alarm

“No, my magic. My magic is gone” her croaky voice was filled with so much fear and misery I felt my chest constrict

Moving slowly and quietly I inched closer not really sure what I was doing. I wanted to offer comfort but was uncertain how to do it being unfamiliar with elven custom or in fact elves in general. If an orc wanted to console another they hugged them or wrapped an arm around their shoulders, finding comfort in the physical contact but something told me this one wasn’t the hugging type. At least not right now.Turning to look at me with tears in her eyes the elf said brokenly

“My people. They’re where taken. We have to help them”

“I know’ I nodded “we’re sending help first thing tomorrow. We’ll find them”

“You swear?”

“I swear”

_Liar_ I thought. I had no idea if Evhren would find anything. When our own had been taken all those years ago they’d never been found and I doubted this would be any different. Not seeming to notice the hesitation the elf relaxed and sagged into the furs like a great weight had just been lifted off her.

“Bala” she said drowsily, her eyes closing “My names Bala”

“Bala” I repeated. It was a sweet, warm name and simple. Not what I was expecting.

“Nice to meet you” I rumbled quietly with a half smile as she dozed.

Turning to gather the cups and blow out the candles I almost missed her mumbled response

“Nice to meet you too, Dejah”

Her sleepy husk along with the musical aspect of her elvish accent did something extremely pleasant to my name as it flowed from her lips. Turning the blunt, clumsy noise into a soft, drawn out vibration akin to a low harp string being gently plucked. Goosebumps rose on my arms in reaction and I shivered involuntarily. Nobody said my name like that, not in years. Hell, they didn’t even say my name if they could avoid it. I felt my heart twist but I clamped down on the feeling, squashing it quickly and settled down to sleep, staring at the flames listening to Bala breath deeply and evenly.  
_She’s going to be trouble_ a voice whispered in my head and I couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dejah, guy just needs a hug
> 
> Of all places I got the idea for Dejah's treatment from Naruto Shippuden when Sakura heals Kankurō. That was... over... 10 years ago... good god i'm old
> 
> (Trying to keep updates consistent but having some pretty bad wifi issues atm fingers crossed it won't affect anything to much)


	5. Bala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bala cuts a deal

**It** was the lack of noise that woke me. Jerking awake I looked about in confused panic. No mornings bells tolled, no chatter from fellow trainees, no sounds of slippered feet slapping on the hard granite floors as everybody rushed to morning prayers. Nothing. Just empty, hollow silence.

My surroundings where utterly unfamiliar and it was cold, far colder than Ada’s stuffy little hut. From my position on a nest of pillows, furs and blankets on the floor I couldn’t see where the cavernous space ended in the dim light the handful of candles offered. My body was an exhausted leaden weight but I hauled myself upright nonetheless looking about. I was in a cave, carved and polished naturally by a river or spring long ago. It was sparsely decorated but tidy with a clean herbal smell wafting from the bunches of dried lavender and rosemary that hung from the walls and ceiling. The place was deserted, Dejah nowhere to be found. The fire from the night before long burned out with only a few embers glowing gently among the ash. Fear rushed up my throat. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been alone, truly alone and I hated it.

Very carefully on wobbly legs I hauled myself to my feet using the uneven cave wall for support. Testing my weight on my bad leg I was surprised at how little pain there was, it still hurt but I could actually put my weight on it and only have to grit my teeth a little. A small miracle. Grunting with the effort I very slowly hobbled my way towards a great heavy looking oak door that was set into a stone and mortar wall that blocked off the mouth of the cave. Daylight peaked through the cracks of the timber making me wonder just how long I’d slept. Grabbing the rusted iron handle I yanked the door open to reveal a blinding white scene.  
My eyes bugged out at the view never having seen so much snow in my life. Great drifts of it covered everything, packing high against the tall evergreen trees. Some smaller saplings bowed alarmingly under the massive weight of it stacked on their branches. Even now snow fell gently in great clumps making it so I could barley see a few yards into the woods. Again the silence got to me, aside from the falling snow nothing moved or made a single sound like the whole world was holding its breath waiting for something  
Stepping cautiously out into the nearly monochromatic landscape I blanched as the glacial air rushed through my threadbare night dress like I was wearing nothing at all. Shaking my head I shoved the door closed and looked about the more familiar space.  
A few candles and lanterns still burned but did nothing to warm the place. Shuffling over I threw a few logs into the fire pit from where they where stacked neatly by the wall and leaned over it in concentration. 

Timidly I reached out for the magic pulse that strummed gently in my chest and was relieved when I felt the mystic energy tangle around my fingers ready and waiting. Apparently the poison or whatever it was had worn off but not entirely. My grasp on my abilities felt tenuous and shaky at best like trying to grip a wet bar of soap. Focusing on the logs I let out a calming breath and imagined the formless potential power shaping and warming into flames that flickered across my palm. Once the image was secure in my mind I released the energy watching in ceaseless delight as a small sputtering flame flickered to life whipping about my fingers. Feeling the growing heat thawing my face I lowered the flames into the pile of logs and smiled as the dry wood caught quickly. Dissipating the magic with a shake of my hand I warmed myself by the crackling fire pit feeling a little smug

“See, you’re not totally useless” I mumbled to no one in particular

Standing I fished through the various barrels and woven baskets lined up by the walls out of hunger and plain nosiness. Stuffing a small slightly stale bread roll in my mouth I stumbled upon a simple looking chest packed to bursting with clothes, trinkets, jewellery and carved ivory combs. Something about the way the clothing was so carefully folded and the jewellery and combs so neatly laid out on top had me shying away from digging through it, not wanting to upset the tidy arrangement. Closing the lid I moved on, humming and singing to myself gently to break the hush that hung over the place. Moving steadily through the cave I dug about to my hearts content, happy to have something to focus on than raging questions and anxieties my brain wanted to throw at me.  
There was nothing especially interesting to be found. Old clothes and boots, some tools and pots and pans for cooking along with piles upon piles of books and scrolls written in a strange text I couldn’t read. Finally I stood at the edge of a pool of water slightly hidden at the back of the cave. I’d thought I’d heard the tickling sound of running water the night before and was delighted by the discovery.  
It was roughly circular in shape with the walls of the cave narrowing around it giving the feel of a separate room from the rest of the space. Water trickled in from a crack in the slick rocky wall then flowed out through a modified drain on the opposite wall so the water stayed at a specific level. Peering in and stepping a foot into the cool water I noticed great tree roots, moss and ferns clung to the walls. It was a cozy space and I felt oddly safe as I stepped deeper into the water realising the naturally carved pool only came up to my knees. Unlit candles where dotted here and there among the rock and twisting roots while what looked like wash clothes and a bar of soap sat neatly folded to the side.

I hesitated then looked down at my tattered filthy clothes, dirty hands and matted hair. Rolling my eyes I reached over and snatched up the soap and stripped quickly sitting down in the water. What where they going to do, throw me out for washing myself? I scrubbed my skin, my hair and attempted to get my night dress as clean as I could manage. Apprehension in case somebody decided to burst in had me rushing. Delicately removing the bandage that wrapped tightly around my thigh I blinked at the wound in surprise, the angry redness had faded almost entirely along with the frightening purple lines as well as the extensive bruising and swelling that had surrounded it. I carefully cleaned around the neat stitches thinking back to what Dejah had done the night before and my lips pursed. He was good, an arcane healer like him would be valuable. Especially out here in the wilderness.  
Wringing out my hair I frowned down at the water then glanced back at the cave. When I’d checked outside earlier there had been absolutely no sign of civilisation so the cave had to be a fair distance outside the village perimeter. That bothered me. Orcs where notoriously tight knit, everybody worked for the good of the people it was how they thrived so well out in the wilds. So why was Dejah so far away outside the village, so far from help?  
Fuzzy memories of standing before the steps of the ornate village hall came to mind, how the air had shifted when Dejah arrived. How everybody, Vanda and Ada especially had clustered together practically on top of each other as they hovered around me but Dejah had been off to one side, separate and alone.  
Shaking my head I forcibly relaxed my features. It’s not my business. But it still troubled me, like a riddle I couldn’t solve.

Sighing I stood then froze as voices drifted in from outside and the gradual approach of boots crunching through the snow. Glancing about in panic I attempted to slide on the sopping wet nightdress but realised to my dismay it was practically see through. Ripping off the freezing cold fabric I spied the pile of blankets next to were I’d slept on the other side of the cave, the voices growing louder and louder till they sounded right outside. Swearing under my breath I tiptoed across the floor, wet feet slipping on the smooth stone, wincing as my leg twinged. Before I was even halfway across the door creaked open slowly as two voices who argued in Orcish filled the room. Letting out a horrified squeak I spun and flung myself back into the chamber with the pool plastering my naked, shivering cold body against the equally cold walls just as the sound of the door slamming shut echoed  
Nobody moved or spoke as I held my breath my heart beating a mile a minute.

“Hello?”

Came a familiar voice as shuffling feet began moving around the cave. _Just answer him_ I thought but embarrassment and a small bit of fear kept my mouth shut.

“She wouldn’t have left… would she?” A second voice asked. Vanda maybe? I couldn’t be sure. A snort that was one hundred precent Dejah replied

“She’d be stupid as hell if she had”

I rolled my eyes at the asshole comment

Noises of wood being added to the fire and baskets skidding across the floor told me they where moving closer and closer and I shrank back curling into the darkest corner of the room becoming as small as I could manage

“She didn’t take anything” murmured possibly Vanda

“Course not, she’s still here. Bala!” Dejah called again sounding annoyed

“Where in the fuck-“

His voice cut off as boots stomped quickly across the floor making there way straight toward my hiding place. With a shriek I covered myself as best I could

“Don’t come in!” I squawked just as a shadow filled the narrow opening

“What, why, what’s wrong?”

It was Dejah who stood blocking the door way, his wide frame only just out of eye shot of me.

“Um… Dejah? Maybe you should-“ came a quiet voice from somewhere at his back.

I watched Dejah’s shadow turn to look over his shoulder in confusion. Letting out an explosive sigh I hissed at the doorway

“I’m naked you idiot!”

What I didn’t expect was the simple and even more confused question back in reaction

“So?”

“What do you mean “So”? Turn around!”

“You’re okay right?”

“Im fine Dejah, just turn around!”

My voice rose higher and higher feeling more awkward and vulnerable by the minute. Thankfully his shadow retreated only to come back seconds later, his arm extended out and a blanket held out in a grey fist. I gasped and backed up even more my feet splashing in the water

“Relax” Dejah muttered “I can’t see a thing, just take it and get out here”

He shook the blanket to emphasis the point. Holding my breath I crept forward and ripped it out his hand hastily bundling myself up with it. His arm disappeared and the footstep retreated as a mumbled exchange in Orcish had me squinting at the doorway, suppressed chuckles catching my ears over the popping and crackling of the fire  
With a huff I stepped out of the little side room head held high with as much dignity I could muster. Vanda, as I had suspected was sat removing layers of snow covered coats and wraps by the fire while Dejah crouched on a short stool, peeling and chopping root vegetables into a cast iron pot that sat between his booted feet.

Again the same thoughts from earlier badgered me as I watched the pair settled comfortably side by side. The difference between Vanda and Dejah was distinct. While they didn’t differ much in their massive size and stature Vanda stood out with his careful dress sense and beautifully crafted attire. His long dark hair neatly braided back in an elaborate design, the plait so long it almost reached the small of his back. He was covered in decorations, delicately carved gold cuffs encircled both tusks along with matching hoops through both pointed ears while his hair dripped with crystal and metal beads with coloured threads woven in between. Next to all this crafted finery Dejah looked… plain. His own dark hair short and braid-less pulled roughly out of his face, no jewellery to be seen except a plain small hoop through one ear. Clothes of boots, thick warm trousers, an open leather jerkin and a loose cotton shirt rolled at the sleeves where practical but looked worn and patched. The only thing that stood out on hime where his tattoos and his crazy pale eyes that shone as they slid over to me standing and dripping onto the floor watching them with a sour expression. He grinned at me, the smile brightening his irritatingly handsome face

“You like what you see, Cottontail?”

Vanda snorked through his nose and ducked his head while I pulled my ears back and narrowed my eyes at the pair, unimpressed.

“Don’t call me that” I sniffed

“Oh don’t be so sensitive” Dejah said cockily and continued with his work, deftly slicing through the chunky roots.

Vanda nudged him with an elbow sliding him a look then gave a little wave in my direction

“Hey Bala, you feeling better?” He said sounding surprisingly genuine.

Ignoring Dejah I nodded with a small smile in return

“Yes, much better thank you”

I decided I liked Vanda. He was nice, unlike some others I’d met so far. I shifted on my feet feeling uncomfortable around the both of them with just a blanket between us. Noticing my fidgeting, Vanda smacked Dejah on the leg motioning toward me with his chin giving Dejah another meaningful look. With a long suffering sigh Dejah turned to me his body loose and lazy, looking me up and down with a scrutinising gaze

“Well, seems you’ve already helped yourself to the facilities guess I better clothe you too I suppose”

Blood rushed to my face, anger building in my throat at his flippant remark. Vanda quick as a whip reached out and smacked him on the back of the head hard. Rubbing the spot the stinging blow had landed Dejah spun around glaring at Vanda, his own hand raised in retaliation. They bickered in Orcish back and forth like children until a sharp noise from my the back of my throat interrupted them

“Clothes would be great” I said holding my still sopping nightgown out and dumping it on the floor

“Food too” I added looking pointedly at the pot he’d been filling.

Dejah glanced at Vanda, his eyes wide and raised his arms in a “I told you so” kind of gesture. Rising to his feet with unexpected grace he stalked over to some baskets I’d already rifled through earlier and started pulling out old threadbare garments and leathers when Vanda cleared his throat.

“The village wanted to help” he started and pulled a small bundle out from under the pile of coats and wraps he’d been shedding when he came in. Holding out the neatly folded assortment of clothes along with some soft leather boots Vanda smiled gently causing the laughter lines around his eyes and mouth to deepen

“They’re mainly from the children, wasn’t sure much else would fit you” as he spoke he kept his eyes firmly over my shoulder a look of embarrassment flashing across his rough face.  
I accepted the bundle too stunned for words. Settling on the floor I very carefully unfolded a beautiful soft green tunic heavily embroidered with yellow and red thread at the shoulders, cuffs and neck line along with a matching but faded yellow sash that was a little worn but soft as silk. Thick wool trousers and even thicker socks in a rich golden brown complimented the green nicely as well as a long dark cotton underdress and a heavy sheepskin coat. Smoothing out the wrinkles I choked as emotion gripped my throat, after a long pause and a painful swallow I raised my head and gave Vanda a wobbly smile.

“Tell everyone thank you, these are the nicest things I’ve ever received” I meant what I said. At the abbey the clothes where rough, thin and made from scratchy course fabric but it was more than that. They wanted to help. It hit me like a landslide that these people wanted to help me; a complete stranger who they thought was an enemy barely a day ago and my throat got even tighter as tears threatened.

Vanda’s blush deepened and he scratched his chin. With a shrug of his broad shoulders he said

“Thank them yourself, you’ll see ‘em tonight” before I could reply Dejah butted in, arm out out as if to clap a hand over Vanda’s mouth

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” he rushed out

“Why? She can walk. What you gonna do, keep her locked up out here?”

Vanda’s voice was matter of fact and I couldn’t help but nod in agreement. It would be nice to see the village and thank the people myself

“No but... I thought it wouldn’t be the best idea considering”

Dejah sounded suspiciously like he was grasping and my head swivelled, ears pricked and asked with forced politeness

“Why would you think that?”

He folded his arms setting his jaw

“Just because they gave you some clothes and didn’t kill you on sight doesn’t mean they are your friends” he stated evenly catching Vanda’s eye “besides what about Kogan and the rest?”

Vanda shrugged

“So what about Kogan? Kaal Sorsha has decided. She’ll be safe” Vanda eyed Dejah with a strange look

“You really don’t trust us do you?”

Dejah scrubbed a rough hand through his hair and swore under his breath

“Of course I trust _you_. IIt's the others I'm worried about” he trailed off

Vanda hauled himself to his feet and approached Dejah pulling him into a hug and clapping him on the back.

“She’ll be safe at Boise and Gartha’s and as always you are welcome to join” he said leaning back to look Dejah in the face. 

Dejah nodded silently and Vanda collected his things and made his way to the door giving a little wave in farewell

“See you tonight” he bellowed over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut.

The cave became unbearably silent in his wake. Standing with some difficulty I gathered my new clothes and looked about for somewhere to change but aside from the pool room there was nowhere to even crouch behind. Dejah hadn’t moved, arms at his side loosely while his face was set in his usual deep frown, mouth turned down at the corners and his eyes drilling holes into the floor.  
Hobbling over to him juggling the clothes and trying to keep a modicum of decency with the blanket loosely wrapped around my shoulders I stood in front of him and waved a hand in his face, tilting my head down so I was in his eye line

“Dejah” I hummed not wanting to startle him.

He blinked rapidly, coming back to himself in an instant and looked, eyebrows raised in surprise at me

“Can you turn around? I need to change” I said holding up the bundle in my arms.

He nodded and turned without complaint looking distracted. Shuffling over to the fire I stripped quickly and pulled on the dress like undergarment then sighed in delight as I slid the trousers on instantly warming up my cold legs. The clothing was a little baggy and too long on the arms but it didn’t matter, I was warm. Curling my toes appreciatively in the socks I settled down on a pillow and murmured to Dejah it was safe. He turned, his movements slow and took up his position earlier by the pot but his eyes looked very far away. Running my fingers through my long white hair I winced at the matts tugging them apart with a yank comfortable for the first time in the companionable quiet, listening to the crackle of the fire and the methodical scrape and plunk of Dejah’s knife slicing through potatoes. I was exhausted and all the moving about earlier had made my leg ache to the bone. I shifted about trying to find a more comfortable spot when Dejah spoke

“You elves don’t ever stop moving, huh?” He drawled with a crooked smile

“That a problem?” I said, freezing in place

“No, just an observation”

He finished with the vegetables than reaching over from his spot pulled some dried meat still on the bone from a basket and started shredding it into the pot. From where I was sat watching I got an eyeful of the corded muscle on his bare forearms that bunched and flexed easily with the weight of the haunch he pulled out as well as the flat expanse of his abdomen speckled with a line of dark hair that lead straight down, the loose shirt he wore riding up his torso as he leaned over to one side. From this angle I got a good look at the tattoos I’d noticed on his arms and neck earlier. They where strangely beautiful and quite intricate in places reminding me of the spell casting circles we’d learnt about as children. They where a solid black and looked fresh, the lines being perfectly crisp with no signs of fading. I shivered at the thought of the amount of time and pain it would have taken to finish it, having needles tapped over and over into your skin for hour after hour. I liked to think I wasn’t completely naive. I’d seen men before, I was no stranger to their anatomy. Wether by tending to the sick and wounded mercenaries and hunters that came to the convent for help or the one or two traders sons I’d had a some fun with. But the skinny elven boys and men I’d seen where nothing to this orc. A furious blush burned my cheeks and I shoved my hair in front of my face pretending to work on a particularly bad knot and not that I was ogling him. A moment passed, Dejah blessedly unaware of my situation when he cleared his throat

“Before we go into the village this evening, I need to ask you a few things” his deep gavelly voice was serious

“Okay” I said from behind my hair

He took a deep breath

“When you where out I saw what happened” He tapped his temple with a long dark finger “I saw what the slavers did… and what you did in return”

“Wait” I said, shoving my hair out my face to stare at him “You where in my mind?”

I was incredulous, then angry and then very tired. To fish about in someones mind and come away both parties unscathed was… amazing, but at the same time the practice was dangerous, reckless and downright rude.

“I didn’t mean to” the orc placated, seeming to pick up on my shifting moods “it just kind of happened”

“Right” I muttered

“What you did with the snow that was impressive, where’d you learn to do that?”

I slid him a long look and replied slowly

“At the abbey”

“Right, right” he nodded then looked away, his hands slowly shredding a piece of meat into fine strands in a distracted motion

I was getting angry. He was after something from me and that sent fear ghosting down my spine making me angrier. I recalled Ada’s hissed conversation with me and suspicion rose its ugly head. Dejah was an outcast, so what if he was hoping to use me? Gathering information so he could turn me over and get in everybody’s good graces? The logical part of my mind said that didn’t make sense. If he had been in my mind and seen my memories he knew everything he needed, so why would he try anything now? Thoughts and questions boiled in my head until I couldn’t stop myself and burst out abruptly

“What do you want?”

He jerked and looked at me sharply his hands fisting on his lap

“Nothing I was just-“

“Just what?” I nearly shouted back.

I had never been so angry and I didn’t really know why. Maybe it was all the stress of the last few days just boiling down into one big blow out but one thing I did know was that this orc was seriously pissing me off. Dejah turned and glared at me. His brow tensing and his top lip rising in the beginnings of a growl. Throwing his arms in the air in a gesture of frustration he barked

“Im curios, why is that an issue?”

“Cause its none of your business that’s why” I snapped back

He scoffed, his voice growing angrier

“You made it my business when you begged my people for help”

“I did not beg!” I snapped, pride making me bristle

“”I’ll give you anything” sounds a hell of a lot like begging if you ask me!”

He snarled it out and I went rigid gritting my teeth ready to let loose on him again when Dejah sighed and scrubbed his face with both hands. I visibly watched all the tension run out his body and just like that all his fury was gone.

“Look” he said in a controlled tone, meeting my glare “Lets just back it up a little”

Adding some water to the pot and setting it to heat over the flames he clasped his hands and looked at me directly, his bright eyes almost glowing through the flames as I sat across from him

“My people saved your life and are out looking for your kin right now. What I’m talking about is a little repayment for those services”

My face screwed up instantly as a snarl built in my throat

“Calm down. All I want is for you to teach me.” He said sharply

That stopped me in my tracks.

“Teach you what exactly” suspicion dripping from my tone

Dejah rolled his eyes looking mildly annoyed

“Magic, teach me magic”

I frowned and fiddled with my bangles suddenly unsure. No rules forbade teaching non elves per se but it still felt wrong somehow, like I was breaking some unspoken law. Not to mention the grilling Ada had given me about the village laws. Beheading was not on my list of things to try.

“Just think about it at least” Dejah said at my hesitation and stirred the warming stew, adding seasoning and more dried meat

“I know Ada spoke to you about the rules in the village” he started again slowly, not looking up at me as I scowled at the memory

“If you agreed to teach me there would be some risk” he admitted “but I could make it worth your while”

He dangled the bait and like the sucker I am I caved, too curious not to at least ask

“How?”

“In return for teaching me, I’ll teach you”

I narrowed my eyes at him pride now warring with curiosity

“Teach me what exactly?” I had difficulty hiding the derision in my tone

Dejah scoffed

“To fight of course. You’ve heard the stories no doubt, I have books that could show you how to fight like an Orc Mage. I know the elves don’t teach that shit” he said with his own hint of pride

It was my turn to scoff. Annoyingly he had piqued my interest. What he was speaking of was a class of magic as detested by the elves as necromancy and something I had been fascinated with since I was a child. Evocation. The use of raw magic or magic induced elements for the sole purpose of destruction. But it wasn’t just that, Orc mages where rare but stories about them abound in folklore and myth. Great warriors borne straight from the mysterious Godlands far to the north who almost single handedly staved off the human incursion all those years ago. I’d read the stories and sat in awe as the tales where recited by old traders and mercenaries that took shelter at the abbey. If even a handful of the information was true Dejah, no matter how untrained would be a force to be reckoned with in times to come. _And you could be just as powerful_ a traitorous voice whispered in my mind and I bit my lip with a frown.

“How could you possibly know what the elves teach?” I barked

“I know traditional elves are not trained to fight. You people are notoriously passive” he grumbled

I blinked at him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I demanded but he waved me off

“No, you said it so explain yourself” I was seething and slightly insulted. Was he calling us cowards?

Dejah sighed and rubbed his eyes

“It’s just what I’ve heard. Elves have no military, no soldiers and your magic users are not trained in combat either. Everyone knows that” he finished with a nonchalant raise of a shoulder

I glared at him so hard I half expected him to burst into flames. It was a tender subject for me, one that had started more than a handful of arguments similar to this one during my lessons at the abbey. I understood the theory behind our races pacifism, it had been drummed into our heads over and over how peace breeds peace and violence breeds violence but it didn’t always sit well with me. Elves have always been a small race but I knew we where powerful, powerful enough to make a difference if we wanted. Yet my Mothers at the abbey had said I had a sinful spirit when they found me beating another girl for dumping little Layla’s burning hot soup on her lap and laughing while she wailed. Reading through the history books only reinforced my doubts as time after time as battles through the ages had raged, invasions fought off and monsters slain elves where nowhere to be seen, hidden away in the mountains and forests. My teeth ground as I stared at the floor anger slowly melting into a dour mood.

“Stop talking about my people. You know nothing of what you speak” I muttered in low tones staring off to the side

I felt Dejah look at me then, really look at me no doubt taking in my rigid frame and bleak expression. Out the corner of my eye I saw him take another long breath and forcibly relax his shoulders. He let it out in a long gust looking away as well

“No, I don’t suppose I do”

Thinking we where done I returned to work on my hair again when he said

“Do you intend to harm my people?”

The abrupt question was put mildly but the intensity in his eyes as I snapped up to look at him made me pause. His pale eyes roamed my face absorbing every tick and movement, hunting for a crack in a facade he no doubt thought I had.  
Elves and Orcs had a terrible history, but I had truly misjudged the breadth of distrust that lay between our races. Looking at him now it wasn’t hatred or suspicion in his eyes, it was expectation. Dejah fully expected me to hurt him and his kind as much as he expected a fish to swim and that... hurt. It was hurtful. He didn’t know me so how dare he leap to these conclusions?

“How dare you” I whispered aloud

He leaned foreword

“What?”

“How dare you!” I shouted, fury making me leap to my feet despite the pain

“I wasn’t even conscious when you found me. I needed help, why would I have done all this just to set a trap for people I didn’t even know existed?”

Dejah shrugged which made me see red

“My people are dead!” I practically shrieked

“Dead or being dragged off to god knows where, do you think I give a damn about your village right now!”

I was panting, fists clenched and shaking. The fury drained as quickly as it came and I collapsed back into the pillow clutching my thigh. Dejah watched calmly then got up with a sigh and sat beside me. I tried to scoot away but he stopped me with a hand to my knee

“The wound has reopened, I can smell the blood”

Deftly rolling up the trouser leg I saw to my surprise he was right, the blood already soaked through the bandage

“I’ll pack it then we can eat” He said and got up smoothly for supplies.

I slumped back and scrubbed my hands over my face angrily wiping away tears.

“I could say the same to you, you know” I mumbled at the ceiling.

Dejah snorted from across the room

“I’m serious” I said louder “How do I know you won’t kill me in my sleep or poison the food?”

“Because I would have done it already” he rumbled back.

Flicking my arms in the air in frustration I said

“Exactly! If I wanted to do you or the village harm I could have done it already and be long gone”

God’s I’d never felt so tired. Placing my hands over my face I took deep jagged breaths to slow my racing heart. More tears threatened but I forced them back, no way was I going to cry in front of Dejah. I heard him settle back down and undo the wrap on my leg but kept my hands in place. I felt a light tap at my elbow but I shook my head not ready to look at him. A gust of air tickle the hair on my leg as he breathed out

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you” his voice was so quiet I had to prick my ears to hear him

“I know you’re powerful with magic. Combat trained or not it wouldn’t take much for you to destroy everything we have. I brought you into the village so I had to ask for myself”

“Why would you even think I would do that, I don’t even know you people” I whispered into my hands.

There was a pause then he said

“Because it’s happened before”

I creaked my fingers open just a crack and watched his profile as he shredded cloth into strips.

“What?” I sounded aghast and he flinched, fumbling with the cloth.

“It happened a long time ago. A witch or warlock found us and destroyed our settlement, killed many of warriors our and nearly tore down the mountain from what I’ve heard”

I processed this in silence then asked

“Is that why they have the no magic laws?”

Dejah nodded

“Yes” he said simply

I sat up sharply pulling my hands from my face and stared at him

“Then why are you still here?”

His shoulders slumped and he shifted away from me

“I’m the last of my line. My magic didn’t appear until I had already received my title. It wasn’t considered right I be put to death or cast out until a successor could be found”

His words where wrote like he heard them a thousand times, like he’d been fed them over and over until they stopped meaning anything. I glanced down at the melted white flesh at his wrists

“What do you mean by title?”

He stared at the flames

“My family have been the Karns of this clan for generations”

“Karns?” I questioned not familiar with the term.

Dejah smiled fondly still not looking at me, just stayed staring at the flames

“Karn. It means mark maker. We are keepers of knowledge, history, tradition. All our legends and stories, all our victories and defeats I have written in these books and in here” he tapped a long finger to his temple “Every verse, every family line, all of it I know and must pass on to a successor”

I glanced about at the pile upon pile of books and scrolls dumped in every nook and cranny of the cave.

“My magic appeared long after the previous Karn had died” he added glancing at me fleetingly then back to the fire “I was all they had”

“Is that why you’re out here, all alone?”

He grunted

“I can come and go as I please but I’m not allowed to live within the village limits and associations are strictly controlled”

“I’m sorry” I said quietly hearing the tightly controlled emotion in his voice

“Don’t be” he shrugged “it’s how it has to be”

I disagreed but stayed silent. Guilt and growing empathy poured through me making my insides clench. Even if he did deserve a damn good smack I couldn’t help but feel for him being stuck out here alone in some awful kind of social limbo.

“You ever thought of just leaving? Getting out of the village, finding somewhere new where they wouldn’t mind your magic?”

He shook his head, strands of black hair falling into his face

“I have a duty here. If I left the village would lose too much, our history, our culture, who we are as a people. It has to be handed down so it can live on when I leave”

“But if your not allowed to socialise…” I trailed off seeing he predicament

Dejah laughed humourlessly

“Bingo. Until someone steps up and denes themselves brave enough to stay in the same room as me long enough to train them I’m stuck”

“I’m so sorry” I said again, my heart physically hurting at the deep mournful desperation in his voice.

I understood that feeling all too well. To be stuck in a shit situation not of your choice, bound by others words and deeds and with no escape or choice other than to just bow your head and muscle through it. It was a punch in the gut hearing that from someone else and my feelings went out to him  
Glancing up at him I stilled, my heart beating hard all over again as I came face to face with Dejah as he stared unblinking down at me. We were so close I could feel his breath on my cheek and see the tiny flecks of deep sea blue that ringed his pupils. He smiled revealing straight white teeth and tusks, the emotion flaring in his eyes making them appear even brighter. I couldn’t help the corners of my mouth rising slightly in response

“I told you, don’t be sorry. It’s fine” He rumbled, his eyes flicking around my face

I shook my head

“No, it’s not fine. It’s not fine to be forced to stay somewhere you’re not wanted” I said quietly and he flinched and leaned away.

We didn’t say much after that, both of us in wrapped up in our own thoughts as we ate. I past the time sleeping or occasionally testing my abilities, igniting then snuffing candles or icing then reheating my tea that Dejah insisted I keep drinking. Frustration built as every time my power felt limited and weak with no signs of recovery, like the pins and needles in a dead limb never quite fading. Dejah watched all this silently with keen eyes as he sat reading or pottering about humming to himself until evening finally arrived.

“Where are we going?” I asked as Dejah helped me into my coat, my body stiff as board from all my bruises and scrapes

“Boise and Gartha’s place on the other side of the village, they’re Vanda’s family and they want to meet you” He replied

Wrapping a shawl over my head then putting on his own heavy coat and wrap

“Why? Thought you said they didn’t like me in the village?”

Dejah looked a little sheepish

“Not entirely, some are wary but most are pretty excited. We haven’t had a visitor to the village in years and we do love to entertain” He finished with a grin.

I did like it when he smiled. I was coming to realise how rare it was and I enjoyed how his whole face lit up with the it. Guiding me to the door he ushered me out and after shutting it he scooped me up in his arms without warning. Stifling a shriek I glared at him

“I can walk you know” I grumbled at him, leaning comfortably into his chest all the same

“Yes, but I want to get there before sun up” He teased 

Striding on long legs he ploughed through the thigh high drifts like it was nothing carrying us smoothly under moonlit trees. Reaching the edge of the village grounds faster than I expected he set me down where the snow had been worn down by many feet and motioned to follow him, weaving in and out the stone huts.  
The village was abuzz with activity and noise, smoke and heat from the many cooking fires warmed the air taking the bite out of it as the loud and animated chatter of village folk could be heard from every window and door. Distantly you could hear the steady hammering of a blacksmith hard at work and the far off sound of sheep being herded back home by shepherd boys. Bakers and basket weavers walked about shouting the last of that days wares alternating between Orcish and Common while children bundled heavily against the cold raced about with great loping hunting hounds dodging in and out of legs and tripping over the elders feet who sat outside their doors smoking and chatting. The stone huts with sod roofs piled high with snow looked cozy and inviting, warmly lit by lanterns and fireplaces, better yet was the smell of meats cooking along with telltale whiff of fresh baked bread. My stomach growled but a small child standing in my path and staring up at me had me stumbling to a halt.  
Wrapped in layer after layer of furs and thick woven fabric their short arms and legs stuck out a little at their sides as they looked me over with huge brown eyes peaking out from under a fur lined cap. I blinked down at them and smiled, they where adorable with light grey chubby baby cheeks and tiny tusks just starting to peak out of their bottom lip. They smiled back then yelled over their shoulder in orcish, having to turn their entire torso to look behind them as more children and dogs tumbled out a side path to gather around me.  
The group of young children, no older than 8 at a guess surrounded me. They stared with large eyes while they giggled and chattered. Small grubby fingers reaching out to gently touch my hair or point at my long ears that flicked unconsciously. I smiled and waved at them but slowly backed up as they grew more raucous, tugging at my coat and stepping on my toes. Glancing about I spotted Dejah watching his arms folded a look of amusement on his face. I mouthed “Help” at him causing a small grin to crack his face. He stepped foreword to intervene when a little orc girl no older than six grabbed my hand

“What’s your name?” The little one asked sounding dreadfully serious in clear well practiced Common

“Bala” I replied, a little taken aback

“Bala is my friend and she going to eat with us” She announced imperiously turning to look at the rest of the children a challenging spark in her eye daring anyone of them to object.

I could hear Dejah chuckle as he got closer, the little orc girl spotted him across the way and her face broke into a huge gap toothed smile waving him over. The horde of children went silent as Dejah approached backing away. Ignoring them Dejah crouched in front of the girl and me

“How’s it going, Nona?” He rumbled, his eyes softening fondly at her

“Fine Uncle Dejah” Nona sang and then held up our joined hands triumphantly

“You met my friend Bala?”

Nodding with a small smile he winked up at me

“We’ve met”

“Good! Come on, Ma made pie again. Uncle Vanda’s there too”

Even for her tiny frame Nona was strong, her grey hand a little vice around my fingers as she dragged me easily down the pathway, my feet tripping and sliding on the slush and ice

“What about Aunty Sorsha?” Dejah called trailing after us

“She’s there too” Nona yelled in reply  
Tripping over a rock my thigh twinged and I yelped grabbing Dejah with my spare hand to keep myself upright but Nona didn’t seem to notice and hauled me along as tear sprung from my eyes

“Hey, Nona?” Dejah rumbled seriously, cupping my arm to help hold me upright 

“What?” The tiny orc replied back not stopping her near sprint for home

“Hold up a bit would you, Bala’s hurt”

“What!”

Nona wielded round dropping my hand, her huge dark eyes scanning me from under her knitted hat

“It’s okay” I huffed breathlessly and waving my hands at her “just couldn’t keep up is all”

“Where’s it hurt?” Nona asked timidly fiddling with her short stubby tusks anxiously

I couldn’t help my smile as I looked down at her, quite taken by the concerned looks she was giving me and Dejah

“She hurt her leg so she can’t walk as fast” Dejah said “Why don’t you run ahead and tell your Ma we’re coming”

“Okay, hurry up though I’m hungry” Nona nodded giving us one last look over then raced off down the street, skidding round a corner and disappeared

“She really your niece?” I asked watching her go

Dejah shrugged and attempted to pick me up again but I waved him off, determined to walk at least a little. He started walking slowly along side me letting me use his arm for support as I limped down the muddy road towards the back of the village away from most of the noise and hubbub

“No, but she likes to call me uncle. She’s Vanda’s niece”

“She’s adorable”

Dejah chuckled and shook his head

“Not the word I would use but sure I suppose”

“What would you use then” I asked curiously, watching him out the corner of my eye.

He scrubbing his chin thoughtfully, fingers scraping over black stubble

“Headstrong maybe? Put it like this, she’ll be the clan Spear Holder before her twentieth winter. I’ll bet good silver on that”

“Spear Holder?” I echoed puzzled

He waved a hand and explained simply

“Head of the warriors and second to the Kaal. Mostly in charge of hunting, keeping the village safe that sort of thing”

“You really think Nona could do that?”

He nodded

“No doubt. It’s in her blood. Her maternal line has either been Spear Holder or Kaal at one time or another for generations. Nona won’t be any different”

He said it matter of fact like it was preordained. I went quiet thinking to myself as we walked then asked

“You weren’t kidding before where you? You really know all their histories, all their genealogies?”

“I suppose. Family history is everything here, “Consider the past and you shall know the future”” He quoted with a flourish “That’s what I was taught at least”

I pondered this, glancing at Dejah’s strong profile. Again his situation troubled me, that coupled with his words had me thinking there was more going on here than just a wariness of magic or whatever it is about Dejah that they feared. Something had scared this village, scared them enough that even someone as important as a Karn couldn’t be overlooked and I had a growing suspicion of why.

At long last the large stone and mortar home came into view. It was a sprawling place that sat on a single level on the outskirts of the village sheltered close to the tall evergreens of the forest. Warm light poured through the shuttered windows and the open front door as well as the delicious sent of something baking. Sat to the side of the tidy home was a slate roofed building with open sides revealing the blacksmiths forge that someone could be heard working away in. With the moon up high in the sky you could hear the rhythmic hammering of metal being shaped while a skinny silhouette of a boy worked the bellows keeping the forge hot.  
Dejah walked hand raised to hail the blacksmith when I tugged on his coat. He paused and turned silently as I glanced about, checking for anybody nearby.

“Look I-I’m not good with...” I gestured vaguely “this. People I mean”

“You’re fine with me” Dejah stated honestly, a frown forming on his brow

I opened my mouth to disagree, remembering the spiteful angry words we’d exchanged only hours earlier but shook my head letting it go

“That’s different, you’ve been in my head. I feel like I know you at least a little. These people though…” I said quietly, leaning to one side to peer through the open front door.

I had never been very socially adept. While most at the abbey had adored word games and riddles, wielding their silver tongues like eloquent weapons I had stumbled gracelessly through conversations, the subtle nuances and implied meanings going straight over my head. I quaked at the idea of offending my hosts by misinterpreting something or worse straying into forbidden territory I wasn’t aware of.

“What do you need?” Dejah asked simply leaning closer to hear me over the hammering.

I blinked up at him a look of surprise darting across my face

“Would you mind staying close?… Not close, close. Just don’t disappear on me, you know” I reiterated wringing my hands

“No problem”

With that decided he did something entirely unexpected and took my hand in his and headed toward the door towing me along behind him. Banging on the front door with his knuckles Dejah hollered

“Hellooo?”

And stepped into the warm main room. It was a cozy space with a huge open fireplace taking nearly the whole wall at one end, the beautiful carved stone fire surround covered in crafted metalwork decorations and hanging meats with a large iron pot of something bubbling away. A long oak table took up most of the central space which sat on a thick woven rug. Cupboards, tables and comfy chairs worn and battered from generations of use where shoved up against the walls, every surface covered in clutter from pots and pans to half stitched clothing to hand carved wooden children’s toys. It was homely and inviting, entirely opposite of what I was used to at home.  
A shriek rang through the room as a blur of frantic movement came barrelling into the room swiftly followed by Nona. Crouching Dejah scooped up the tiny baby that had crawled over at top speed. The baby gurgled up at him a huge grin on his chubby grey face as he grabbed at Dejahs wolfish tusks with stubby little fingers.

“Hey kiddo, how’s the teeth?” Dejah asked him as he dribbled in delight giving his tusk a good natured pull.

Pulling out two chairs at the table I sat in one Dejah offered while he sat in the other bouncing the baby on his knee. I sat staring at the baby who babbled and wriggled about in his arms fascinated by the sight. Elven babies where rare, hence why our numbers where so small. I could maybe count on one hand the times I’d seen one outside of books and paintings.

“I’ve never seen a baby orc before” I whispered, reaching out to stroke the babies thick black hair marvelling at its softness a smile tugging at my mouth.

Nona huffed and sat in a seat opposite us, hand on cheek

“They’re not that great” she grumbled.

“His name’s Kipp” Dejah said pulling Kipp’s hand from his tusk

“Hello Kipp” I echoed not bothering to fight the coo in my voice

Nona frowned at us as I waved and wiggled my fingers at Kipp who gasped and flapped his arms madly when he spotted me

“How old is he?” I asked taking hold of his tiny hand and shaking it gently, his fingers where tight as they wrapped around mine. Seems even baby Orcs where strong little things

“He’s 7 months old” Nona groused then added

“I’m six” with pride, straightening up in her seat

I grinned at her

“Is that so? I thought you where much older”

Nona giggled and danced about in her seat

“Kipp can crawl now and he’s really good at it” She offered excitedly, hoping off her seat to come lean against mine

“And, and he’s getting his first teeth. Like me”

She bounced on the spot dragging down her lower lip with two fingers showing of her tiny tusks that extended out, crowding against her rounded canines. I nodded, my eyes large making impressed noises in my throat

“Hish tusksh will be bihg-ga than mine though” Nona continued her fingers holding her mouth open wide as she spoke.

Wiping her fingers on her tunic she pointed at Dejah

“Show us yours Uncle Dejah. Boy tusks are better than girl tusks” She sounded mildly annoyed by the fact but when Dejah shook his head she marched over and pinched his lip pulling it down hard revealing teeth and gum

“See!” She exclaimed

I looked and was surprised to see Nona was right. Not only where Dejahs tusks much larger and sharper looking but they extended from the jaw rather than the gum line and his canines where extended and wickedly sharp like wolf teeth. Dejah batted her hand away and wiped his lip

“Nona” He chided but Nona didn’t even notice, dancing back to my side with a grin

Nona apparently satisfied I turned back to Kipp who was trying to chew on Dejah’s fingers and cooed at him again. Lifting him up in the air Dejah offered him over

“You wanna hold him?”

I nodded immediately and he placed Kipp on my lap careful to keep him on my good thigh. Chewing on his fingers Kipp didn’t notice the change of hands until I murmured my hellos. He turned to look at me then back at Dejah, distressed he tried to squirm out of my lap but I kept hold

“Where do you think you’re going mister” I sang at him.

Kipp turned his huge brown eyes taking in my face as I smiled down at him. I felt my ears twitch forward on reflex to focus on the tiny orc as I chattered to him. Insane, uncontrollable giggles bubbled up Kipp’s throat, his chubby legs kicking as he grabbed at my ears. Catching on I pinned my ears back then flicked them forward making a gasping noise, blinking my eyes at him and Kipp adored it nearly falling off my lap in another fit of gurgling laughter. Even Dejah couldn’t help but smile.  
The rapid approach of feet made me look up from Kipp to see a young orc storming into the main room. They where tall but willowy maybe around 14 years old with short tusks and long black hair neatly decorated with the beads that hung down their back.

“Why is Ada such a bog-trotter?” They asked bluntly standing at Dejahs shoulder arms crossed and face pinched.

Dejah laughed while another voice tutted from the doorway

“Dani, say hello to our guests” The voice chided

“You haven’t” Dani shot back a face like thunder

Not missing a beat in walked another much older orc and placed a basket of firewood on the floor before turning and to look at me and Kipp who was trying to stuff wads of my hair in his mouth. She was older in appearance with long black hair that had streaks of silver running through it framing a kind face heavy with laughter lines and calm dark blue eyes surrounded by cows feet. Her grey skin was freckled like Dejahs, she even had the beginnings of a tattoo peaking out of her neckline

“Hello Bala, m’names Gartha and this is...” she paused and nudged Dani who sighed

“Dani, nice to meet you” they said curtly with a nod

“Hi, nice to meet you too” I replied feeling so tiny surrounded by all of them, even Dani who could easily stand a good half head taller than me.

Satisfied Gartha checked the pot and started slicing up bread and laying it out on the table.

“So, how are you finding the village so far Bala” Gartha asked innocently

I looked up extricating my face, with Nona’s help from Kipps grip as he pulled at my nose and mouth

“I haven’t seen much but it’s lovely” I said, bouncing Kipp on my knee “much different than what I expected”

“Oh? What where you expecting?”

I saw Dejah wince at the loaded question but I just smiled

“I’ve read extensively about most of the tribes and races from our libraries. All that’s ever really talked about is the clans of the Delabole Plains that go about in caravans, I guess I was expecting something like that” keeping my voice smooth and shrugged.

Kipp garbled at me so I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing when he made a wild grab for it

“Interesting. You read a lot?”

Nodding I replied, not minding the light grilling

“It’s all I ever did at the abbey, well that and pray and sing I suppose”

“Abbey?” Dani repeated leaning against Dejah’s chair interest piqued

“Yes, it’s where I lived most of my life. I was training to be a priestess there but... well I don’t think there’s much left of it anymore” my mood sobered at the thought keeping her eyes on Kipp as he bounced in her lap.

Dani smacked Dejahs shoulder

“Isn’t that what you do? Like sing and read and stuff?”

“Well, I guess” He said scratching his cheek “in a way”

I turned to Dejah with a smile

“You sing?”

At the same time Dani asked suddenly, drowning out my question

“Hey do you know magic?”

“Dani!” Gartha and Dejah said in unison

“What? I’m just asking”

“Go and get for Father and brother” Gartha said sharply pointing with her knife at the door.

Letting out a frustrated snarl Dani shoved off the chair and stomped out the house

“Sorry about that” Gartha apologised wiping her hands on a cloth “Dani can be a bit bull headed”

Waving her off I smiled unbothered just as Vanda and Sorsha came in through another door holding hands.

“I thought I heard you stomping in” Vanda bellowed throwing himself into a chair next to Dejah and grinning at me

“I see he let you out then”

I scowled good naturedly between Dejah and Vanda

“I’d like to see him try and stop me” I said baring my teeth.

Vanda slapped the table and laughed loudly while Sorsha waddled up, her huge belly swaying as she wiggled her fingers at Kipp who looked at her frantically reaching to be picked up with a huge dribbling smile

“I knew there was a reason I liked you” Sorsha said in her deep melodic voice as she smiled down at the pair of us.

I glanced at Dejah uncertain as I made an attempt to stand and bow or at least offer a chair to the Kaal but Dejah waved me back down with a small gesture and a shake of his head.

“Hello” I said a little too timidly for my liking and blinked owlishly up at Sorsha’s imposing figure.

Orcs where so damnably tall I’d have a crick neck if I wasn’t careful

“Hello Bala, hows everyone treating you?” Sorsha asked sounding warm and a motherly

“Oh, fine. Everyone’s been...” I shot Dejah a look, who blinked back innocently with those pale blue eye then smiled up at Sorsha

“Lovely. Just lovely” I finished

A sharp slap to the back of dejah’s head had me jumping as Dejah whipped his hand out fast as light to grab Vanda’s retreating wrist

“What did you do?” Vanda demanded ominously

“Would you stop doing that” Dejah snapped rubbing his head and letting go of Vanda’s wrist

“It’s fine” I snorted “we figured it out”

“That’s a first” Sorsha mumbled and eased herself into a chair by me.

I saw Dejah flick his gaze over to Sorsha and raise a questioning eyebrow which only made her chuckle

“When a woman says “we sorted it out”” she explained, raising her fingers in quotations marks “it means the man has apologised”

Vanda nodded with a knowing look while Sorsha grinned wide and settled into the chair

“I just can’t remember the last time you apologised Dejah” Sorsha sighed dramatically a huge smile breaking across her face.

It was good natured and joking but something flickered across Dejahs face like a passing shadow. I leaned forward an inch, concern at the sudden shift when Sorsha spoke in a rush

“Dejah, I didn’t mean-“ she began, leaning forward as if to take his hand. Shaking his head he forced a laugh waving her off

“I know, don’t worry about it”

I stared at him hoping he would meet my eyes but he studiously avoided them instead gesturing to Vanda

“So, you been hunting lately?”

The evening passed joyfully after that. Boise, Gartha’s husband who smiled and shook my hand with such enthusiasm I couldn’t help but like him immediately and Alder their oldest son who I’d seen earlier working the bellows got washed up and all the food was piled onto the table everybody dug in, laughing, joking and occasionally asking me the odd question. For all my worries I found myself surprisingly relaxed and happy, watching the banter with a smile and even joining in albeit mumbled under my breath so only Dejah could hear. After dinner Kipp was put to bed much to my reluctance. He had sat on her lap through the entire meal chattering and giggling and, with Gartha’s nod of approval I had occasionally handed him strips of bread to gum.  
When it grew late and everyone had eaten their fill of food and house ale everyone shifted to sit comfortably by the fire to smoke sweet smelling pipes and share some dried fruit from the summer stores

“When is Evhren coming home?” Asked a very sleepy Nona as she leaned against her fathers side rubbing her eyes

Everybody’s eyes flicked to me when Sorsha answered

“I’m not sure sweetheart, it depends what they find in the valley”

Boise scooped up his daughter and leaned back to glance through the shutters

“More bad weathers coming” he said “I can feel it. Wont be surprised if they get delayed”

Dani snorted

“Don’t you start. That’s all Ada can talk about” they grumbled “All I hear is “ooh my bones” and “stoke the fire!””

It was a pretty good impression especially with the intense scowl they forced on their brow, wagging a finger forcefully. Quick as a flash Gartha leaned over and flicked their ear

“Don’t make fun of your elders” she growled but with a smile. Rubbing their ear Dani pointed at Dejah

“He knows what I mean! You tell them”

“There’s not much more to tell” He shrugged.

I patted his leg lightly, leaning into his periphery making him pause

“You where Ada’s apprentice?” I asked quietly with interest.

“A long time ago-“

“Aye!” Vanda interrupted “that was even before you where made Karn right?”

He nodded tightly

“That’s right” Boise added “I remember now, Ada had you running round like a headless chicken if I recall”

“Yes, Yes! You think Ada’s scary now Dani, you should of seen her back in the day” Vanda laughed then took a long draught from his ale

“To think,” he gasped with ale dripping off his top lip “she nearly took your head off when you and Evhren got married”

The room went quiet as Vanda wiped his lip and looked around surprised

“What? That taboo now too” he demanded

“No, it’s just private. Maybe Dejah didn’t want-“ Gartha started

“How is it private? Everyone knows they where married yet they all act like it’s some big dark secret. It’s bullshit” Vanda gestured at the door as anger edged his words.

He turned to Dejah looking strangely emotional

“Dejahs still part of the clan, it should be remembered what he’s done. The good, not just the bad”

Dejah stared at his friend as Vanda glared at the floor furiously scrubbing his face. Reaching out he patted Vanda’s arm and then stood abruptly, clapping his hands together

“Well, that’s was a lovely evening” He nodded at Gartha and Boise 

“Thank you kindly for the invitation but I have to be leaving now”

He bowed stiffly at Sorsha and marched out the door as various cries of objection and sharp words of annoyance at Vanda going unheeded.  
The room suddenly feeling cold and awkward I stood with a grunt at my stiff joints, said my thanks and chased after Dejah.  
Closing the door quietly behind me I hobbled as fast as I could after him as he strode away. He stopped and turned

“Leave me be, Vanda” He started with a snarl then blinked when he spotted me slipping over the snow toward him pulling on my coat.

He waited for me by the perimeter gate looking tense as he worked his jaw, staring off into the woods

“You said” I huffed breathlessly when I reached him “you wouldn’t leave me”

He winced and groaned

“Sorry, I just...”

I shushed him quickly

“Don’t worry about. Everyone was pretty angry with Vanda when you left. He might not make it through the night you know” I tested with a small smile

He snorted out an ill humoured laugh and then sighed

“He means well. He took it worse than I did when I got banished” Dejah admitted looking back at the house

“They’re a really lovely lot” I sighed wistfully with a smile then looked at Dejah catching his eye “they love you, dearly”

A blush the ran up his neck to his cheeks at my words. Hiding behind his hand he scratched a cheek

“I know” Dejah admitted “that kinda makes it harder though, you know”

“I think so”

He stood tall and thoughtful staring at the house as snow began to fall for the second time today, settling on his dark hair and lashes. Not wanting to think too much about it I let my arm reach out and loop gently through his guiding him this time back down the way we’d come earlier. Aside from a look of surprise Dejah didn’t say anything until we where almost out of the now quiet village

“You wanna talk about it?” I asked simply

“Boise and Gartha’s oldest daughter, Evhren was my wife. Now she’s not. Happened a long time ago”

“Oh”

Not wanting to press but too curious to stop myself I asked quietly

“Happen around the same time as your magic and banishment?”

He nodded, looking straight ahead

“All in the same day actually”

A muscle twitched in his jaw as his eyes grew increasingly distant, his body growing more and more rigid with each step. Dejah jumped as I took his hand, squeezing his palm

“You okay up there?

“Yep, fine. Don’t mind me” he stuttered but gripped my hand in return

“I’m sorry”

“For what?” He asked, looking incredulously down at me as we reached the woods and stopped, turning so we where face to face. Well, face to chest at least.

“Magic has given me so much” I admitted “An education, a chance at a future. But you…” I trailed off sadness welling up in my chest

“It’s taken everything from you”

“Stop saying you’re sorry. There’s nothing for you to sorry for” Dejah interrupted lightly, squeezing my hand

“And I won’t accept pity either” he added with a weak smile.

Smiling just as weakly back I nodded

“Sorry, this isn’t what you need right now” I waved, embarrassment making my cheeks warm  
He chuckled and dropped my hand. Disappointment struck as I let my hand hang at my side missing the heat his provided only to be scooped up bodily as Dejah bent and lifted me without a word, wading back through the snow.

“I said stop apologising” He grunted with a small smile

After a time I said

“You lied earlier you know, they’re your family just as much as Vanda’s”

“Maybe so, but it’s stupid. They’re risking too much. Boise has already been removed from the council for associating with me and Gartha would be next if any of them had the balls” He snarked and I frowned

“And the council are…?”

“Sorsha’s advisors, or at least they’re supposed to be”

Reaching his cave Dejah pushed open the door, set me on my feet and got the fire going. Settling down across from him I considered the flames thoughtfully then stuck my hand into the inferno. Dejah yelled and reached to snatch my hand out but I instead gripped his thick wrist

“If I teach you do you promise to keep these teachings as sacred to the Elven people” I asked him seriously and he froze

“I do”

“Do you promise not share these teachings either by word or pen?”

“I do”

I smiled brightly and removed my unscathed hand from the fire cupping in my palm a few flickering flames and lowered them into Dejah’s palm. He flinched away but I held his hand steady

“First lesson.” I stated “Never fear magic”

Slowly his fingers uncurled and I lowered my hand to his transferring the flames from palm to palm

“For to fear magic is to fear your own nature” I finished by cupping his palm in both of mine watching the flame shiver and then blaze as he took hold of it. Still holding his hand in both of mine I glanced up at him, our faces close together as we both observed the flames in wonder. His eyes connected with mine, the pale irises shining like moons from his dark face

“I will teach you, but in return you must teach me all you know as well”

He grinned lighting up his face and making his eyes spark

“Deal” he rumbled


	6. Dejah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejah and Bala share some secrets

“**You** wanted to see me?”

Sorsha nodded as she walked, arms folded. A deep frown creased her brow as she prowled watching the handful of young warriors as they squared off with each other in pairs. It was early morning out on the practice fields, the sun only just peaking over the distant jagged peaks. The sky bright pinkish blue and bitterly cold. A small smile tugged at my mouth as I surveyed the mock battle. It was mostly unarmed combat and everyone had stripped down despite the cold as they moved back and forth dodging and jabbing, focused and lightening fast. I’d forgotten what a sight orcs in combat could be. A sudden longing sprang up in my chest to join them. I’d kept up my own form of training alone in the woods but nothing quite matched the rush of taking on a real combatant.

“Watch your footing, Revah!” Sorsha barked pointing to a young female as she danced almost gracefully out of reach from a harsh jab to her ribs. Revah grunted then spun low sweeping her opponents leg in a spray of snow and dirt. The ground vibrated with the impact as the massive male landed hard, winded and curled into a ball with a groan as Revah grinned wolfishly down at him

“Whose next?” She shouted triumphantly to the other couples as they tussled back and forth, too involved in their own matches to notice her cockiness. Turning back to help up her wheezing opponent she spotted me and offered a small, inconspicuous wave that I reciprocated with an appreciative nod. Revah had been one of a handful of children I’d trained years back and I couldn’t help the small spark of pride at her many beads and decorations she wore of her victories. Wouldn’t be long now till she’d approach me for her first ink markings. 

I had her particular marking already planned out in my notes at home. Swirling highly detailed designs showing her family history and clan would forever be tapped into her skin, her mother on her left bicep and her fathers on her right will the clan design would sit just below the back of her neck to curl round onto her shoulders. All her own victories and accomplishments would be added to her forearms. Any children or marriages she might have would be marked on her chest and lower abdomen, even her childrens conquests would eventually be added to her legs. A living, breathing history book for all to see. 

“How is Bala?” Sorsha asked breaking into my thoughts 

“She’s doing well. She’s strong, elves heal fast it seems” I replied as Sorsha moved away from the one on one over to the archery course.

It had only been a few days since our meal with Gartha and Bala had already regained most of her strength although she still walked slowly with a pronounced limp. Her magic too had gradually returned, if the spontaneously lit fires, candles and levitating blankets where anything to go by. Bala had turned to me one evening a delighted look on her face and declared she was fit enough to begin lessons. But between Gartha and the children apparently set on adopting her and whisking her off to do gods knows what in the village and my own duties we had had no time. 

The steady twang and dull thud of arrows punching into trees filled the air as Sorsha approached the line of bowman. Stepping up she murmured quietly to a young male so as not to distract the others. Vesna was his name. He was short but broad, his shoulders already showing the signs of a powerful archer as she gently adjusted his fingers on the string and raised his elbow higher with a guiding finger as he smoothly pulled back on the mighty long bow. Stepping back Sorsha watched satisfied as he let loose an arrow and it sailed spearing the target dead centre. When he dropped the bow and spun excitedly to Sorsha he stuttered and scowled in my direction, leaning away and averting his eyes. Vesna was only around sixteen, still very much a child, his tusks not even fully grown in yet. I watched him with slight disappointment. A part of me had hoped the younger generation would show promise as potential Karns but it was becoming more and more apparent as time passed the children where just as scared and angry as their parents. Sorsha moved on and calling me to follow.

“I’m glad” she said but flicked me a serious look “But how is she doing?”

“I already told you-“

“No” she swatted her hand annoyed, her voice short tempered and firm “That’s not what I meant”

I shrugged not really understanding

“The girl watched her family get slaughtered in front of her and barely escaped with her life” Sorsha folded her arms resting them on her belly as she watched me with impatience “So I ask again. How is she doing?”

I felt my nose wrinkle as I grimaced, rubbing my neck

“She’s…” I began, scrabbling for the right words “She has her moments”

Sorsha motioned her hand in a circle in a “go on” gesture. I frowned at the ground folding my own arms in thought. On more than one occasion I had awoken to Bala’s cries and shrieks in the night as she kicked awake shivering and sweating with tears rolling down her face and had often caught her utterly frozen a terrible expression stretching her face as memories overtook her. Little things as well, flinching, wringing her hands, staring off into space. With a sigh I explained 

“She has nightmares at night and can’t sleep. Loud noises scare the shit out of her and she cries when she thinks she’s alone” I glanced up at Sorsha, watching her reaction “So not great” I admitted. Sorsha chewed on her lip and started walking across the fields back toward the village. I stayed at her side quiet but watching the shifting emotions that flickered across her face.

“I just don’t understand” she broke the silence with a frustrated hiss “Why would they attack an abbey of all places?” She said

“It’s slavers, they wanted an easy target” I suggested but Sorsha shook her head

“Easy? We’re hundreds of miles from the human occupied towns in the middle of harsh unmapped territory. There’s nothing easy about it”

“You think there’s something going on?” I asked eyebrow raised

“I don’t know. It’s too specific to be random but I can’t connect anything” she sounded exasperated “I even contacted a few of the lowland clans but they’ve heard nothing”

“But…” I prodded

Sorsha pulled fingers through unbraided dark hair that fell down her back. It was a rare sight to see her so unkempt. Worry tensed my mouth into a grim line as I watched her, she looked tired and stressed with bags under her dark eyes and tight lines around her mouth. I glanced down at her baby bump and worry grew into deep concern. This wasn’t Sorsha’s first baby, but it was the only one that had gotten this far. The urge to reach out with magic to soothe her and check the baby was so instant I had to fight the pulse that jolted through my fingers. Neither Vanda or Sorsha could handle another loss, not after trying for so long.

“There is a reason that abbey was targeted, there has to be” Sorsha muttered “but we won’t know until Evhren returns”

I stayed quiet as we approached the great stone arch that marked the entrance to the training grounds. With Evhren gone her responsibilities as Spearholder had fallen to Sorsha, meaning Sorsha had been up before dawn everyday to help with training, organise hunting parties as well as all her other duties. Evhren needed to return soon if only for the sake of the unborn baby and its stubborn mother. Without warning Sorsha turned with an solemn expression

“I want you to take care of Bala, learn from her. Try to find out exactly what was at that abbey”

Nodding I froze, her exact meaning dawning on me in an instant

“What do you mean learn from her?” I asked carefully feeling my heart stutter. Sorsha smiled and with relief I watched the stress drop a little from her shoulders

“Come now Karn Dejah” her eyes squinted as she tilted her head to look at me mischievously “you think you could hide her abilities from me?”

“You knew?” I gasped

“Of course”

“Ada?”

“Ada”

I snarled under my breath and Sorsha laughed patting my arm

“No, no. It’s fine. Ada told me almost as soon as the elf came into the village. Her secrets safe with me” she winked and began the hard climb up the stone steps leading from the flat training grounds up to the village. Linking my arm with hers I helped her up and after a moment to catch her breath she said

“Joking aside, I want you to seize this opportunity. Learn everything you can, grow strong”

I stared at her, gobsmacked

“You sure-“ I began but she interrupted

“Oh please, I know you’ve already thought about it so don’t start with me!” Sorsha snapped then blinked “Sorry, that was harsher than I meant” she added quietly looking surprised at herself. With a sigh she tried again “You can’t stay here forever Dejah. Someday you’ll have to leave and find your own way and I worry you might not be ready for it” She held up a hand as I moved to protest “Just don’t waste this chance. That’s all I’ll say on the subject” with that she turned and left, heading back into the village where no doubt the council and a million other things waited for her.

I stared at Sorsha’s back as she disappeared between the houses. I considered her words wearily. She was right as usual, I had known for a long time that it would be impossible to stay in the mountains and yet I didn’t want to leave, not really. This was my home after all, I had been born here and like my fathers before me I had hoped to die here.

With that thought weighing heavily on me I turned and skirted the homes and shops, walking quickly into the village centre. The near constant footfall of Vanda plus Gartha and her family coming and going with Bala had put a strain on my already pitiful winter food store. Buying from the small village market had become an almost daily chore. To my surprise Bala wasn’t a picky eater, in fact she inhaled anything I put in front of her with gusto. One evening she had handed me back an empty bowl licked clean and asked if there was anymore

“Do all elves eat this much?” I’d said it with a grin but instead of smiling or rolling her eyes she had hunched her shoulders and shied away

“Sorry” she had mumbled behind her hair “I’m being greedy” 

Bala had looked so upset at herself I had nearly tripped over my own feet to get her a new bowl rambling out some horribly worded apology, anything to get that awful look of her face. I squelched a groan at my awkwardness feeling like a damn teenager all over again as a shameful blush burned my neck. I hated to see Bala so downtrodden. She was loud and fiery and sometimes even obnoxious but to watch all the life and energy just drain away at a word was almost heartbreaking. I found myself watching her during our conversations waiting for a trigger or sign we’d strayed into unknown dangerous territory. I liked to think it was a need for friendship that drove the obsession but something told me it had a far more selfish in origin. Good companionship and friendly conversations had become rare and precious things. Too observe and learn Bala’s little ticks and behaviours and steering the conversation away from sensitive subjects was a small sacrifice for her company. It dawned on me just how quickly I'd gotten used to having her around, how much I enjoyed coming home to her bright smile and how much it was going to hurt when she left. My face screwed up into a pained scowl at the thought of Bala leaving. Don't be stupid I berated myself of course she was going to leave. No matter my stupidity it was a too awful prospect to think of on such a fine morning. Squaring my shoulders I squashed the rising tide worry and heartache instead concentrating on the task at hand

This early the village square was blissfully quiet. I ordered what I needed quickly, packing everything into a sack to haul home. Slinging it up onto one shoulder I handed over the coins, said my goodbyes to the sellers and made a rapid beeline for the road leading out the square into the trees and home when a small voice stopped me.

“Um... Karn Dejah?” It was one of the children from a few days before, the one that had spotted Bala. They stared up at me with massive eyes, their voice nervous and tiny “Is-is Bala feeling better?” They questioned timidly

I crouched and dumped the sack to one side with a smile

“Yes” I rumbled gently with a nod “she’s doing much better”

They smiled and clapped looking delighted at the news

“Will she come into the village soon?” They rushed out bouncing on their heels

I nodded again my smile broadening at their excitement. Bala had been a massive hit with the children. They flocked to her like moths to a flame, asking her questions and showing her about trailing behind her like a parade. Most of the adults had found it amusing or sweet but a handful had complained, not liking the idea of an elf walking about like some pointy eared pied piper.

I opened my mouth to answer when the crunch of rapidly moving boots had both of us looking up as a figure dressed in deep red robes stormed towards us. I stood up while the child backed up, partially hiding behind my legs as the figure stomped closer revealing a tall old female with an expression of outright fury slashed across her lined features. Not slowing her pace she reached out a strong gnarled hand and yanked the child away from me with a bitter snarl.

“Stay away from him, child” she snarled at them hauling them away

“Hey” I started, stepping foreword arm outstretched hating the harsh grip she had on the kid. With a horrified gasp she leapt back dragging the small, terrified child with her

“Do not touch me, murderer!” She hissed with such venom and hate I froze and blinked at her lowering my hand. Imana, wife of the council member Kogan stood and glared at me pulling the child to herself protectively. Her gaze was cruel and cold while I fought the rush of adrenaline and anger at her words. Energy shot to my fingers causing sparks to dance around my fists. Glancing down Imana smiled harshly as I fought back control 

“Get out” She snarled “leave before you destroy this place like your mother did before you” 

Her loud bitter words echoed around the the village square the growing crowd hushing and staring in our direction, Heart beating in my throat I worked back the rage that howled in my chest. The urge to launch the snarling woman across the square sent shots of lightening through my arms as my muscles bunched and twitched with the effort to just stay in place

“Don’t you speak of my mother” I murmured in a baritone, strangled impression of civility. Imana rose up haughtily, shoving the child away and stared me down 

“Like mother like son” she sneered noting my tense fury “begone before you do something you’ll regret. Again”

She spun on her heel and frogmarched the child away leaving the square deathly silent and still. Glancing about I felt my body flush under the intense stares of so many people. Soldiers tightened their hands on spears while mothers herded children away. Bending with deliberate care I picked up my supplies and walked evenly out the village putting everyone at my back.

_Just keep walking_ I snarled at myself_ Just keep-_

Risking a glance over my shoulder the village was finally out of sight, hidden behind falling snow and the gentle quiet of the woods. At that I stopped and shuddered, tremors racing up my spine as I bit my lip to hold back the roar of pain and anger that tore at my throat. Taking deep gulping breaths I held the air in my lungs forcing the ache down deep into my belly. In mere moments I was back and striding through the woods

"You can’t stay here forever Dejah" Sorsha’s words chased me like an angry ghost. I was loathed to leave but I was also loathed to stay. I understood a long time ago I couldn’t escape my past that I just had to learn how to live with it, with myself. Something I was coming to realise would be impossible to do among my own people. 

_Murderer_. The thought ripped through my brain punching the wind out my lungs. I stumbled gasping.

“I’m not” I mumbled to no one

_Murderer_. 

“No” I groaned dragging sharp fingernails through my hair cutting the scalp

_Murderer_

“I’m not- He was my friend!” I roared at the trees birds squawking and spiralling into the sky at the harsh noise. The silence was thick and heavy, choking in its weight. No words echoed back. No accusations. Just the cold empty landscape and my own tattered memories. 

~~~

I watched the kettle boil, the battered tin lid dancing over the rising steam. Aside from the hiss of steam the cave still and silent. I glanced about, fidgety and nervous. I had awoken this morning to a cold fireplace and an empty spot on the furs. I felt my mouth tense into a grim line as I remembered the sheer panic at discovering Dejah missing. I had scrambled up and shouted for him nearly in tears only to find a rough note scribbled on parchment and wedged into the door

_Gone into village. Need food. Back soon. _

I growled at the parchment, glaring at the words. It was unreasonable, entirely unreasonable for me to be so anxious for him yet here I was jumping at every noise and biting my nails bloody as my heart pounded with worry. 

“Dejah’s a strong guy” I reasoned to myself “Nothings going to happen”

The what ifs and wherefores buzzed through my brain despite my mutterings. Dejah maybe a pain in the ass at times, grouchy and bull-headed but he had taken care of me, fed me and healed me with a gentleness I had grown to find endearing. I missed his presence when he was gone, missed his voice when he was silent. Dejah had, without me even realising become a friend and I worried for him.

Over the last few days I had noticed with growing understanding just how mistrusted he was. Villagers avoided walking near him, avoided eye contact. In fact no one even spoke to him except Gartha and Boise’s family and even they didn’t do it public. Strong as he might be his place in the village was precarious and dangerous and it made my heart ache in sympathy

Standing with a groan I wobbled over to the kettle and poured it carefully into the waiting teapot and settled back on the bed of furs glancing at the spot where Dejah usually slept. The sleeping arrangements had not been to my liking. I remembered with a wry smile when, on the same night I’d promised to tutor him, he settled down looking remarkably like he was going to sleep right there. In the same bed. Next to me.

“What are you doing?” I had demanded gathering my knees to my chest

“What does it look like cottontail?” He had grumbled eyes closed already half asleep

“Cottontail?” I growled in annoyance but he had already drifted off, flat on his back and lightly snoring. I had huffed and scooted as far away from him as I could get and settled down, shifting until I could find a comfy position for my leg. Suspicious and wary I half expecting to wake up molested or worse. But nothing happened that night, or any of the following nights. In fact if anybody was going to be accused of molestation it was going to be me.

I felt my cheeks redden at the memory of waking one particularly cold morning to find myself plastered to Dejah’s side, my half frozen fingers jammed between the furnace like heat of his skin and the furs. I had felt so relaxed and warm curled into his side I had almost hesitated in pulling away. Almost. I thanked my lucky stars that he had slept through the whole embarrassing debacle.

“Bloody idiot” I muttered to myself, slapping my flushed face on both cheeks self consciously.

The door creaked open making me jump as Dejah entered hauling a pack over one shoulder. My shoulders relaxed as a smile broke across my face before I could stop myself.

“Welcome home” I called pouring the well steeped tea into a clay mug and offering it to him.

I paused, mug in hand as I took in the strange intense expression that gripped Dejahs face as he stared mutely at me from the doorway. He seemed tense, his red rimmed eyes and ticking jaw muscle hinting grief or pain yet surprise then something akin to wonder flickered through his eyes in quick succession. Glancing over his tall form I grimaced 

“Everything okay?” I asked, the usual anxieties bubbling back to the surface. Dejah shook himself and glanced down, dumping the heavy sack to the floor and shutting the door quickly

“Mm-hm” he grumbled in reply

Unconvinced I elected to let him be, just for now at least some instinct telling not to push him. Shrugging off his heavy overcoat he came to settle by the fire warming himself. I watched him carefully noting the weary droop to his shoulders and haggard pull to his features. Accepting the tea gratefully he smiled at me, broad and genuine catching me entirely off guard.

“Go well in the village?” I stuttered trying to distract myself from the mad thumping of my heart 

“Nope, not at all” he said simply, still grinning at me

“Oh” thrown again I blinked at the flames

“You wanna talk about it?” I offered weakly. At that he chuckled and shook his head the noise coming from deep in his chest, baritone and delightful. With a deep breath I laced my fingers together and squared my shoulders

“Well in that case I was thinking I could go over the basics with you” I stated. His pale sharp eyes flicked to me over the rim of his mug, a spark in them I was growing to recognise and enjoy. 

“Basics?” He echoed wiping his mouth. I nodded solemnly memories of my own lessons at the Abbey coming to mind. Of Mother Calista her demeanour ever poised and regal as she instructed us with gentle but insistent words

“I need to know the limit of your magical capabilities and more importantly exactly what you are”

Dejah flinched and grimaced rolling the mug between his fingers

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly

Biting my lip I watched his body language as it dawned in me a little too late that anything to do with magic would naturally be a touchy subject. Bracing myself I forged on determined.

“There are different types of magic wielders” I explained counting them off on one hand “Wizards for example spend decades learning through books and scrolls while druids rely and call on the natural energies that flows around them” Dejah watched me with growing interest leaning foreword to press his elbows to his knees

“How do I know what I am?” He asked, sensitivities forgotten by his curiosity

“It all depends on the source of your power. Think to when you use your abilities, where to draw the energy from?” Dejah bit the inside of his cheek in thought and shifted so he was fully facing me hands clenching and unclenching as he mulled it over.

“I-“ he began then stopped “I don’t know”

Nodding I shifted too, reaching out I collected his hands in mine. It always surprised me just how much warmer orcs where, like they had fire in their blood. Biting back a happy sigh as his huge hands began to thaw out out my own frozen fingers I flipped them over palms facing up. Dejah’s fingers twitched at the contact almost shying away as a whole spool of emotions flickered across his face in an instant. He breathed unevenly through his nose and twitched his head watching our hands with a strange expression.

_Okay..._ I thought, slightly unnerved by the display. 

“I want you” I began, stubbornly ignoring the way his hands fidgeted in mine “to focus and relax, close your eyes for me”

Dejah blinked at me then curled his lip suspiciously revealing sharp teeth

“Why?” Exasperated I rolled my eyes 

“Just do it. I’m not gonna do anything. Promise” He didn’t seem convinced but gradually he let his eyes slip shut and relaxed his broad shoulders. Light from the candles and fire bounced across his face casting harsh roving shadows making him look ferocious and untamed. Excitement trilled through me unexpectedly. Stories of orc armies clashing on the battlefield sprang to mind, fierce warriors so terrifying their enemies turned and ran rather than face them. I had scoffed at those tales believing them as most did to be wild exaggerations but now I understood. Dejah was a sight to behold, proud and intimidating but I couldn’t help notice the kindness is his face. The laughter lines around his eyes, the gentle upward curve of his mouth. 

“Breathe and stretch out your senses. Feel the ground beneath you, the heat of the fire” I said in almost a whisper, letting my own senses reach out. I felt him tense up as I let a tendril of conscience brush against him

“Relax” I breathed “No harm will come to you” After a second of deliberation he obeyed letting our minds connect and flow together like two merging bodies of water. I was immediately hit by pain. A deep aching pain and sadness that seemed to infect everything. Gritting my teeth I fought against the tide but refused to pull away tackling the brunt of it head on. Memories flashed up so fast I couldn’t register them only grasping vague impressions. Dark woods. Something hiding in the shadows. Blood, so much blood. A crowd. Hot coals. Pain. Pain so deep and inescapable. Dejah’s breathing hitched as a shudder ran through him

“Calm” I commanded scrunching my eyes shut and focusing on slowing the torrent of images, sounds and smells. Gathering myself I imagined warmth and comfort like a blanket on a cold night and expanding that feeling outward. After a tense moment Dejah mind gradually slowed. Like a rushing river reaching deeper waters his thoughts eased their manic thrum as he took deep shuddering breathes. Pleased with his progress I let the emotion brush against him and in turn felt a small spark of pleasure from him

“Your thoughts have an immediate and tangible affect on your abilities” I said keeping my eyes firmly shut “Before we attempt any training or use our abilities we must ensure we are in control” I felt Dejah nod and I smiled, opening my eyes and tapping his hands that still sat cupped in mine

“Now, I want you to gather your energy and focus it onto your palms” Dejah grunted, screwing his face up in concentration “Dig deep and feel the threads of energy around yourself. Imagine those threads knotting and twisting together in your palms” I murmured watching in fascination as the rough creases and wrinkles of his palms began to glow gently. The glow brightened and spread filling his cupped hands like water twisting and spinning like a lazy whirlpool. Dejah gritted his teeth, eyes screwed shut and face twisting in frustration. I called his name and his eyes popped open his pupils glowing bright as hot coals only to flick down and stare open mouthed at the liquid light that danced between his cupped palms

“What...” he began then trailed off, his face a picture of astonishment. Biting back a laugh I reached out slowly and drew a small portion of the arcane light into my own palm and wrapped it round my fingers delicately

“This” I stated gazing at the pulsing energy “is the purest form of magic. Unfiltered. Harmless” Raising my fingers I closed my eyes and concentrated. In a small flash of blue light fire sparked to life, roaring and hot it danced across the tips of my fingers “Not so harmless anymore” I grinned “magic isn't intelligent it requires your will to be useful” with a practiced flick of my wrist the flames vanish “The trick is to recognise that fact and then not be afraid to implement it”

I watched Dejah carefully as he considered this, mouth set in a grim line. Becoming increasingly perturbed by his silence I settled closer to the fire fidgeting with the poker. Teaching wasn’t my forte and I worried I was already doing a poor job. Bumbling I scrabbled for anything to break the building atmosphere. One of my first lessons as a child sprang to mind, of sitting cross legged in the library as Mother Calista warned me with sad, solemn eyes the dangers of magic. With a ache of longing in my chest I repeated almost verbatim Mother Calista’s words

“You and I are mages. So our magic is straight forward, simple and easy to mould to our will because it is us, an extension of ourselves transformed. But that means that we must know our limits and weaknesses else we risk draining ourselves completely” With the arcane light now dissipated from his hands Dejah leaned back and stared at the ceiling

“Know my limits?” he asked. With a nod I explained

“Being a mage is a double edged sword. What we gain in control and power is countered by the danger of draining yourself entirely of energy” He nodded looking pensive

“And if we use all our energy...”

“We die” I finished

“Huh” After another brief pause he spoke again, eyes still firmly fixed on the ceiling head tilted back exposing the strong lines of his throat “I’m a mage?” He asked

I couldn’t stop staring at his throat, the way the muscles pulled as he spoke. It was oddly mesmerising

“Yes” I replied, fighting to keep focused “I could feel where you where drawing power. If you where a Druid for example you would have syphoned energy from the fire or the trees outside but you where pulling energy directly from yourself. That means Mage”

“Like you”

“Like me”

He mulled that over while I fidgeted wanting to give him time to think but finding the quiet unbearable 

“Mage abilities tend to be hereditary” I blurted out “Was one of your parents gifted?”

The regret was immediate as I saw him flinch jerking upright with a thunderous look settling on his brow as he scowled at the floor. I scrambled waving my hands in the air

“I’m being nosey, that was rude I’m sorry” the words tumbled out like a stream. Dejah glanced at me then looked away rubbing the back of his head.

“My mother” he began slowly “she was sent away to the Godlands during the war”

“No way” I interrupted leaning foreword in half disbelief “She was one of the Las Halaad?” Dejah looked up sharply

“You know of them?”

“Of course!” I snorted and waved my arms excitedly “They’re legendary! Great powerful Orc warrior mages who led the final attack against the empire. The only ones to enter the Godlands and come back alive. They- they’re borderline mythology” I was humming with so much excitement I almost missed Dejah’s growled snort as he snapped to his feet and stalked over to the sack he’d dumped on the floor on his way in. Back to me he sorted through its contents in stoney silence as I frowned at him

“Hey” I called but he ignored me, stubborn in his task

“Karn Dejah Vaas don’t you dare ignore me!” I snapped. He turned sharply, pivoting on a knee to look at me with a raised eyebrow 

“Talk to me, I didn’t mean to upset you” I didn’t want to sound pleading but neither did I want to hurt my friend. Patting the furs I motioned him over. “Please?” I pressed one more time

That did it. With an unreadable expression he gathered his supplies and sat again at the fire this time on the opposite side of me and started studiously peeling vegetables keeping his eyes down.

“My mother…” he began slowly then sighed and rubbed his eyes “My mothers life was ruined the moment she stepped into those woods. They all came back different. Wrong. Orcs where not meant to be magic. It’s not in our blood. What they had to do to gain such a boon, what they sacrificed… she couldn’t even describe it”

Shame was quick to wash over me like cold rain. I had heard the fantastical tales so many time but had I never considered what it would’ve been like to be remade in such a way. To be forced into shape you where not designed for and what would be needed to give in equal exchange for so much power. I ran my fingers comfortingly through my still matted hair as shivers ran up my spine at the thought.

“She never knew I was gifted and I’m grateful for it. Would’ve broken her heart” Dejah said violently twisting a leek in half as he grimaced

“So you’re entirely self taught?” I murmured. He shrugged and gestured to some books carefully stored high up in an alcove

“She kept a journal of sorts. Picked up a few things but yeah, pretty much”

“I’m- I’m sorry”

“I told you before, I don’t want your pity” He said keeping his eyes studiously to his work

“It’s not pity I just...” I stumbled biting my lip scrabbling for the right words “Your life has not been easy. Can I not feel empathy for a friend?” He paused in his work to glance quickly at me with a blank look, like he didn’t know what to say

“Friend?” He echoed

“Yeah” I laughed “what else would I call you”

Dejah considered that and I decided not to disturb his rumination. The cave was growing warmer and cozy, the fire crackling away in the pit. With a sigh I stretched and gathered my hair running my fingers through it absentmindedly as my toes warmed by the hot stones. Wincing I tugged on a few snarled knots trying and failing the pull them loose

“You need a hand?” Dejah asked from across the fire, gently placing a fresh pot of tea to brew by the coals

“No, no it fine I got it” I said yanking at a particularly bad matte that tugged on the tender hairs at the nape of my neck. My hair had caused nothing but grief since I came to the village. With no combs or oils I was stuck working at the dreadlocked nest with just my fingers, ripping through strands and yanking the roots till my scalp ached. 

Dejah rolled to his feet and crouched over a chest producing a few fine toothed combs, pins and thin leather strips. Approaching me he presented them with a small smile

“Come on, let me help” 

With a roll of my eyes I nodded. He seemed determined and I was too tired to think of a good enough excuse to say no. His smile broadened as he settled on the furs at my back and gently parted my untamed mop into sections. Awkwardness made my shoulders tense but part of me knew Dejah’s motives where friendly. In fact part of me was convinced he was trying to make up for his earlier bad temper, something I hadn’t really expected of him.

His fingers worked fast and sure, separating the white mass of knots and snarls and carefully worked through the tangled mess with the combs section by section. The tug and pull of strands sent shivers up my spine yet there was no pain. My eyes began to drift close, the sensation of someone playing with my hair oddly comforting and familiar. Who knows how long later he finally finished on the last tangle and swept the long tresses up and pinned them out of the way as he set to work braiding and twisting my hair into an elaborate design. Dejah hummed to himself as he worked, a happy noise that reverberated from his chest while his warm fingers brushed my neck and ears raising instant goosebumps as he worked. With a delighted sigh I rolled my neck forward giving him better access to the section at the back he was working on when I felt his fingers still.

“Everything okay back there?” I grunted, half asleep and a little annoyed that my impromptu massage had ceased. Very slowly I felt him move my newly plaited hair over my shoulder and a finger tug and the neckline of my tunic pulling the baggy fabric down far enough to expose my shoulder blades and heard a sharp angry hiss

“What are you-?!” I snapped trying to twist and face him gathering the tunic in a tight fist at my chest. A hand landed hard on my shoulder forcing me to stay in place as the fabric was dragged back out of my grip.I was panting hard, head hung low and vision growing spotty as I felt his eyes roam my exposed back his gaze like a fire brand. Adrenaline dumped into my bloodstream making my hands that where planted to the floor shake and sweat. I knew what Dejah was seeing. Line upon line of scars that criss crossed like a fine woven carpet across my back and shoulders. They where old enough to have turned silver and where an ugly reminder of my childhood. Not that I had thought about them that much, not for a long time. Till now that is.

“Who did this to you?” My heart sputtered at his voice. It was hardly a murmur but contained so much raw emotion the words felt like physical blows. Taking heaving gulps of air I tried to remain calm but let out an involuntary gasp and jerked at the warm pressure of his fingers pressing into my spine tracing the long raised lines. 

“I uh- it’s not- I...” I croaked, my throat tight as a vice

Why was I freaking out so much? It’s just scars no big deal, all the children at the abbey had them. None of them had as many but that was beside the point. _Just tell him. It’s fine. It’s fine. Everything’s fine._

If I thought I was freaking out before it had nothing on the moment where I felt thick, strong tree trunk like arms wrap like serpents around my waist and slowly drag me back onto Dejah’s lap. My bare back pressed to his broad chest as his chin rested on my head, his huge body curling around me. My heart stopped. My breathing froze. My brain gone. This is it. This is how I die.

“Breathe” he rumbled “no ones going to hurt you. Everything’s fine” I forced out a breath with a hiss and felt his arms squeeze a little in encouragement.

“That’s it” he continued in that bass soothing voice “you’re safe here”

After a moment I felt my breathing even out from jagged gasps to deep, if a little shaky wheezes. Enough at least that I felt like I wasn’t moments from a heart attack. 

“Tell me” Dejah whispered in my ear “please”

It was the please that sent me reeling back into my body. Dejah never said please. Not ever. Fighting my possum like instincts to lay still and pretend death I instead grabbed his forearms that encircled my rib cage in a tight grip. Strangely while my heart was still beating a mile a minute it wasn’t out of a want to escape, in fact the pressure at my waist and the solid warm mass at my back felt safe, secure like a warm blanket. Gradually I calmed and Dejah waited occasionally stroking my sides with his fingers as my heart rate slowed. The fear remained, though I couldn’t pinpoint its origin. Fear of his reaction maybe?

“It was a long time ago” I began then waited for a response but he remained quiet, just listening “I was a-uh, a pretty naughty kid and the mothers and sisters at the abbey had to be especially careful with me because, you know magic and all that” Dejah turned and lowered his head to murmur into my hair

“They beat you?”

“No, no. They didn’t lay a hand on me. It’s not our way” I felt his unspoken question hang in the air and my grip on his arms tightened 

“I uh- I did it to myself” It was his turn to freeze, his arms going like granite as he struggled with himself

“What do you mean” he said in a shockingly even voice

“Well it’s... um.” My mouth felt like cotton balls as I swallowed. Gods why was this so hard to tell him? “When you commit a wrongful act at the abbey you are um... You are taught penitence and self discipline by-by your own hand” I choked out

“I don’t understand” he said, his mouth so close to my ear it made me twitch

“They give you a switch and... you uh, strike yourself till-till the mothers are satisfied. That’s how they punish you”

The silence was palpable as Dejah processed this new information, his arms loosening at my waist. I felt my stomach drop, suddenly feeling raw, vulnerable and exposed. Wanting nothing more than to hide in a dark corner I made a bid for escape scrambling and wriggling out of his arms with a sob only to be caught and hauled back with firm yet gentle hands. Wrapping me in a tight bear hug my back still pressed against his chest he locked my arms in place. Panic sent me twisting and scrabbling when I felt the press of his face against my neck and I stilled. Featherlight whispers of his breath tickled my skin as he scented me, the unmistakable press of soft lips and hard tusk right at the edges of my scars

“You are so brave” he murmured against my skin “so strong” Scrunching my eyes closed I shook my head as tears sprang forth

“No, I’m not” I said, my voice sounding so small and pathetic

“You are” he snarled into my neck, his sharp teeth and tusks grazing the tender skin. Loosening his grip on me he slid a hand up my throat to my chin using two fingers to tilt my face towards him

“Look at me” he growled. Biting my lip I prized my eyes open terrified of what I might see only to blink and stare into his pale eyes as he gazed at me with unabashed admiration “You are a survivor. Be proud of it”

Leaning close so we bumped foreheads he smiled sadly at me, the grey skin around his eyes crinkling. The fingers at my jaw moved to rest under my ear, his long fingers curling into my hair while his thumb wiped away the line of tears under my eye. I shuddered at the sensation of warmth and security his large hand gave me and fought to stop my overpowering need to lean into it and bask in the feeling. Closing his eyes Dejah breathed deeply through his nose. Instinctively I followed suit noticing his earthy scent of crushed herbs and wood smoke. His grip on me tightened for a moment and I welcomed it. Sat curled against him feelings of overwhelming sadness and emptiness where kept at bay. I was safe here. I could feel it in my bones, like nothing could ever touch me. Blinking my eyes open I found him watching me with a strange yet soft expression as his thumb continued to stroke my cheek. My gaze flicked down to his full mouth thinking how good those lips felt against my skin when my ears twitched.

The sound of a dozen set of feet trampling through snow echoed through the door as I shot Dejah a startled look. Alarmed by my behaviour Dejah released me and shot to the door listening intently, head pressed to the wood tense as a bow string. Standing on wobbly legs I fought the urge to rush over to him. I could feel the imprint of him all over me like a ghost hung over my skin making me giddy and terrified simultaneously. Waiting in tense quiet I watched Dejah relax and shoot me a relieved smile then yanked open the door. A crowd of bundled up orcs trooped through the drifts carrying bags and small children and gave a shouted greeting when the light from the fire hit them. The entirety of Gartha’s family plus Vanda piled into the cave shouting and waving their hellos and good evenings until the cave nearly shook with the noise.

“We brought food!” Shrieked Nona who skidded to a halt across the furs on her knees and grinned at me while Dani winced and clapped their hands over their ears

“Nona shut the hell up!” Dani snapped only for Gartha to clip them on the the back of the head 

“Language” Gartha reprimanded then smiled at Dejah as she juggled baby Kipp, her coat and a huge bag of supplies. Grabbing the supplies Dejah murmured his thanks but Gartha waved him off while I rushed foreword hoping to take Kipp of her hands. With a thankful smile Gartha carefully handed Kipp over who was bundled up tightly in layer open layer of fleece and blankets. Setting about freeing him I cooed and giggled at his squished face as he wriggled in my grip gurgling back.

“We’ve been leeching of you long enough, time we returned the favour” Gartha puffed as she fought with her heavy furred coat shaking the snow loose with Vanda close behind her “Thought I’d cook you two something as thanks”

“Thats not-“ Dejah started but I interrupted

“That would be lovely Gartha, thank you” I smiled and settled a newly freed Kipp comfortably on one hip

Dejah shot me a look but I stared him down unaffected by his intimidating stare. Thoughts of his gentle hands stroking my cheek only moments ago had me grinning at him like a fool as heat rose up my face. After a second he gave in with a sigh and carried the bag of supplies to his own small stockpile. At my hip Kipp grizzled and whined as he dribbled.

“Whats up bugaboo?” I cooed bouncing him but that only seemed to make it worse as a loud wail erupted from his blotchy red face. Panicking slightly I looked at Gartha

“Is he okay? I swear I didn’t do anything”

“Its fine Bala” Gartha laughed as she helped Vanda out of his own huge overcoat “He’s teething. Give him to Dejah, he knows what to do” Concerned I marched over to Dejah who sat by himself in the shadows as the guests settled by the fire and Gartha organised everyone to start on the food.

“Gartha said he’s teething?” I said with a worried expression, handing Kipp over to him. Dejah nodded seriously and set Kipp on his knee to face him and inspected his mouth

“Ooh buddy” Dejah commiserated “got some big ones coming eh?” Settling by his side I watched fascinated as Dejah held Kipp gently and cupped his little grizzly, snotty face and concentrated, his pupil glowing with eerie light. After what felt like only moments Kipp was back smiling and babbling happily, flapping his arms while Dejah checked his mouth one last time. Satisfied Dejah stroked Kipp’s head then put him down letting the baby speed off toward Nona who was playing with some blocks

“Thats really incredible” I whisper

“Whats that?” 

“I think its incredible you can do that, especially with no training” I say bumping Dejah with my arm “Its a real gift”

Dejah just grunts and watches Gartha and her family with a weird expression. Frowning I bump my shoulder against him again

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah fine. Just a lot going on. How about you? You where really freaking out earlier, thought you was gonna pass out on met” He suppressed a smile as he watched me out the corner of his eye as I rolled my mine

“I was not going to pass out” I snapped back light heartedly

“If you say so” He snarked and I smacked him gently on the arm in retaliation. After a pause I sighed “Thank you. For earlier I mean”

“Anytime” He replied simply bumping his leg into mine this time

“Hey, you guys going to come eat?” Called Gartha as she watched over the reheating stew and warming fresh bread. Walking back into the warming halo of the fire Gartha handed us each a bowl and tutted at Dejah “You’ve lost more weight, you need to eat. Keep your strength up”

“Especially since what happened earlier” Vanda cut in and clapped a hand on Dejahs shoulder when he sat near him in the furs and peered into his face “You okay brother?”

The children all settled around me, talking and bickering so I missed Dejah’s quiet response. Dani and Nona squabbled while Alder, Gartha’s oldest son sat to my left. He was a quiet boy, gentle and a little closed off but today he looked worried as he stared at the flames fiddling with his still growing tusks

“Hey” I said patting Alders knee making him jump “You okay over there?” He nodded and gave a half hearted smile but avoided my gaze. Alder was pretty easy to read, I could tell without a doubt something was bothering him so I pressed “Come on Alder, I know there’s something going on in that head of yours. Tell me?”

“I know what it is!” Nona yelled, delighted to be involved

“Nona” Alder stared at her sternly which, to my surprise made Nona pause and clap a hand over her mouth with a giggle

“Ugh just tell her Alder, she’s gonna find out eventually” Dani said chin in hand sounding very bored

With a quick glance in the adults direction Alder leaned in along with both Nona, Dani and myself till we formed a tight conspiratorial huddle. 

“We got a message from the scout party. I don’t know much but the scouts have found old dwarven tunnels that they think the slavers where using. Its how they got so deep into our territory with no one noticing”

I stared at him in shock and then growing horror. It wasn’t what I had expected to hear at all from Alder but from his expression he wasn’t lying and that implication scared me. If the slavers had gotten into the tunnels they could be anywhere. Dwarven tunnels crisscrossed the entire continent and no one not even the dwarves knew about all of them. 

“They could have gone anywhere” I said in a strangled whisper. Alder nodded with a pained expression while Nona rested her head on my shoulder and Dani patted my knee

“There’s a plan” Alder continued “We have an idea on how to find them but the Council haven’t reached a decision yet”

“Why?” I murmured trying to stay calm. They have a plan, everything will be fine. They’re not dead. They are not dead.

“Well” Alder paused and glanced again at the trio across the room only to lean in closer “they think Dejah could track them using magic but not many agree he should go, in case anything happened” 

I blinked at him confused then glanced at Dejah who was still talking to Vanda, his face tight and strained as he spoke

“I don’t understand. In case anything happened? What does that even mean?” Alder leaned away looking troubled and shook his head when Dani piped up

“Because Dejah destroyed our last home and killed a bunch of people. It’s why he’s banished” Alder snarled at Dani who hissed back angrily “What? Im surprised she didn’t know already, what’s it matter?”

“He-he what?” I echoed, suddenly feeling like the world was heaving under me

“He blew a hole into the side of the mountain. Destroyed most of the village and took a bunch of people with it. His Ma did the same, you know”

“Dani I swear to god if you don’t shut the fuck up” Alder hissed with venom rising up threateningly

“Its basically a family tradition at this point” Dani laughed as they dodged out of Alders reach and settled on the other side of the flames looking smug. I stared at the fire my brain struggling to process the information

“He destroyed the village… how did he… why?” I stuttered. The power needed to do something like that would be unimaginable. And for a mage absolutely impossible. A small hand grasped mine breaking me out of my thoughts

“Uncle Dejah didn’t mean to” Nona said pleadingly looking like she was on the verge of tears “He was trying to protect us but it made him poorly and, and he couldn’t stop it”

I blinked down at her little face too shell shocked to respond as I tried to wrap my mind around what they had said. Turning I watched Dejah with a new sense of understanding and at the same time couldn’t help the doubts that where forming. Seeming to sense my stare Dejah looked up catching my eye across the dim candlelit room. I noticed again the strange almost luminescent quality his eyes had, like they glowed with an inner light. Like they weren’t entirely mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo been a while!  
Sorry for the slow updates. We've entered busy season at work and its been crazy!   
Hoping that with the extra time around the holidays I'll be able to get more posted   
Thank you for your patience and the wonderful comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
Thank you for choosing to read my first work! It's an unedited mess but I hope you liked it
> 
> Been thinking about this story idea for over a year and have thoroughly enjoyed FINALLY getting it all down in writing. More to come :D
> 
> (Comments keep me super motivated so don't be shy and say Hello!)
> 
> ——
> 
> Hello again!  
This is just an FYI that this work is on hiatus for a little bit. I’ve become really dissatisfied by the quality of my writing and want time to thoroughly rewrite/edit this story to reasonable standard. I know exactly the story I want to tell and want to at least attempt to do a decent job of it. Many thanks for all the comments and support, it has been incredibly motivating and one of the reasons why I want to do a better job!   
See you soon! Xx


End file.
